Demonic Heritage
by Z.Brite
Summary: Same story as my first only better, i think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fire**

**Heat! It was hot, so very hot, too hot, naked Raven was tied in the middle of the fire blazing around her. The flames flickered and licked at her bare skin, but unlike a normal fire they didn't burn or hurt her, instead they evoked a feeling deep within the pit of her stomach, the flames toyed with her lavender tinted nipples causing them to stab at the heated air , between her legs they teased her, taking the shape of skilled fingers, efficiently arousing her to the point of both pleasure and pain. **

**Gasping Raven moved to free herself of the fire, flames caressed her always keeping her on the brink of release, but never actually granting her that much needed pleasure she craved. She couldn't take it, it was such sweet, sweet torture, she needed to be satisfied , moaning she arched her back as the fire plucked at her already harden nipples, teasing her.**

**Raven tried to move her hands to give herself that much needed release her longed for, but the chains of fire just tightened and held her arms in place above her head. Whimpering she struggled against the bonds that held her. **

"**Shhhhhhh, love, everything will be alright I'm here, I'm here now." **

**Raven gasped as the flames around her nipple disappeared only to be replaced an equally hot and wet mouth. Suddenly she was hot, too hot, she made a weak gesture to free herself; her energy was gone sucked dry from the erotic flames. **

**The hands continued to roam about her body arousing her beyond her wildest beliefs, the mouth on her nipple stopped sucking to only gently blow on the hot and wet nipple, "moan for me love; scream for me." **

**The moan that escaped her seemed to come from some other throat, the unknown face drew closer; her lips parted in delirious welcome. His eyes, those deep unknown eyes, were almost all blood red now; all pupils; the powerful rush of his desires merged with her own unbearable desire. And then she could bare it no longer and shut her eyes in surrender, flinging her head back with a cry. Lips brushed against her throat, and then there was the gentle pressure of teeth scrapping against her throat. It excited her beyond all reason. She had left all reason behind, far behind.**

**She was all instinct, and her instinct wanted one thing.**

"**NOW!"**

"**Yes!" **

**Hands caressed Ravens legs apart and feline red eyes stared into lust filled lavender eyes. **

**And then she was awake, Raven sat upright in her bed her fingers gripping the sheets that covered her, swearing she threw them off her, she could still feel the heat touching her skin, burning her. With a flick of her hand the curtains on her window pulled back to and the window was pushed open to let in a cool breeze, cooling her flushed, overheated skin. Along with the breeze came an onslaught of the morning light, exposing her room and all the damage she caused to it in her sleep, blinking Raven looked around her room and saw a mess where it once was orderly and clean, her book case and her trunk were left untouched but the books themselves were thrown and scattered around her room, none of them were torn. Her dresser was tilted so that everything that once was resting on top of it was now on the floor, it was her bed that held the most damage, her black silk covers had been that she valued more the Changelings AKA Beast Boy life were burned and singed at the edges, the nightgown that she had worn to bed that night was barley hanging on her pale body by threads, exposing her pale skin between the rips. **

**Taking no mind of her near nakedness, Raven rushed toward her tipped dresser and yanked out the bottom drawer and sent all it contents scattered across her charred carpet. Not bothering to pick them up or organize them Raven went searching for a specific item.**

"**Where is it?" Franticly Raven went through the pile of alien objects, "Where is it?" she didn't notice her uncontrolled emotions were affecting her powered until she heard her teammates yelling at her.**

"**Raven, girl chill out your emotions will ya!"**

"**Friend Raven, I will greatly appreciate it if you were to regain the control of your emotions please!"**

"**Dude Raven, man you just destroyed my tofu supreme!"**

"**And that a bad thing how?"**

"**Shut it Tin Man!"**

"**Make me grass stain!"**

"**Both of you shut it! You're upsetting Starfire! Raven are you ok, do you need help with any thing?"**

"**No, I'm fine; I just woke up from a nightmare!"**

"…**Dude, Raven gets nightmares!"**

"**Shut it Beast Boy!"**

**Raven ignored them; she had found what she was looking for, a crystal sphere with numbers, runes, alien wording and designs engraved into it. A small ball of light was in the center lighting up the crystal globe. Every once and a while a picture or a number would move or change, she ignored them as her moved her hands in a soft blur around the sphere, pressing a sequence of numbers, signs, and words, the crystal sphere stopped some of its movement and then it split into four halves, and image of what she knew to be, the home plant she grew up on, calendar, or something equivalent to it. **

**The last time she had used it was to keep of the time limit she had until she became the portal, this time she looked for a certain set of numbers and words that completely different meaning to her. It took her awhile but when she did she felt as if she was suckered punched and the bottom of her stomach fell out, the crystal sphere fused back together and made a loud thud sound as it fell from her hands and hit the floor. **

**Raven didn't notice; she was in shock.**

"**Damn." **

**(AN: Hi! I'm back! –Dodges randomly thrown objects, most of them very sharp and one statue of a golden Buddha- wait! Don't kill me! At least not yet! Let me explain and if you still want to kill me then you will have to find me first! I didn't mean to just leave my story the way I did, really I didn't! I was in training to go into the Army, and well that took longer then I realized, right now I'm just on a 2 month break. I was rereading my fanfic and I decided to rewrite the whole thing, its bad and it just get worst, some bits of it I will be keeping but others I would be completely rewriting. So that's it, I will now be running away from those of u who have Pitch Forks and other things u plan to harm me with. Ta'!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Potential 1**

**Falxon sat on the red sand that glistened like wet rubies, while looking over the sea of lava that was constantly moving swaying one way or another, it was a beautiful sight.**

**He listened to the souls of the damned that scream in agony, every once in awhile a new soul could be seen being dragged into the flowing ocean and a new voice was added to the symphony of eternal suffering as the creatures of Hades devouring the bodies of the gluten, it was one of Falxon's favorite sights. But today his thoughts weren't on the damned, but located securely on his dream. **

"**_Scream for me, moan for me." _**

**Lavender eyes hunted his mind, his mind drifted back to the demoness he dreamt of, moon kissed body, long lavender hair that was a bit lighter then her eyes. **

**From out of the red sea a large dragon like creature emerged from the sea, the molten rock sliding off its glistening scales, not harming it, like water would slide off the petals of a rose after a storm. The dragon creature walked over the sand and curled near its master, resting its head upon his lap. **

**Unconsciously Falxon fingers stroked the head of the dragon, a loud purr vibrated through its body, as his mind drifted to the lilac demoness. It had been a long time since he enjoyed the company of another demoness, and the desire that had been awaken with the beginning of the season had not been satisfied. There had been other demonesses who were willing to share his bed, who would be more then willing to welcome him into theirs.**

**But he had long ago lost any appetite for the entanglement that came with an unmated relationship. The few times he tried hadn't been worth the trouble. The dragon under his stroking hand shifted and whined softly. With a murmured apology, he released his grip on the beast's neck as his thoughts wondered back to the demoness in heat. She was lovely. It wasn't hard to find her desirable**

**He smiled slowly, a slight upcurve of lips that seldom resorted to that expression.**

"**She was most defiantly natural lavender." **

"**Who is a natural lavender brother?" He had unknowingly spoke his thoughts out loud so that the presence of another, he knew all to well, could hear him. **

**Falxon looked behind him at his sister, as the dragon he was petting slipped back into its home in the sea of magma. Noxlafa's silhouette form stood above her older sibling's, only five hundred years younger then him she almost the spitting image of him, only in female form. Like him she had large feline red eyes, tilted at the edge, red runes and markings covered her body starting just under her left eye and ending at her toes, she was just as tall as him, (6'5) and had the same red strait hair as he did, except for the occasional streak of vibrant gold, and while she kept her long, were it would fall to her ankles, he kept his own blood red hair at shoulder length. **

**Falxon turned his attention back to the sea of the damned,** "**No one, Noxlafa just a vision I had."**

"**Oh!" her red eyes glistened in mischief, "Was it about a demoness? Maybe one I know?" **

**Falxon glared at his sister, "Now, what business is that of yours, hmmm?" **

**Noxlafa leaned into the bare back of her brother, so that her bare breasts were squished against his back. Both of them were naked, but neither minded; demons and demoness were by nature were comfortable with nudity. The only time any of them wore clothing was when they went top side. **

"**Please, Xon, tell me who you were dreaming of. Pretty please, deadly disease, and the wings of an angle, please tells me?" **

**Laughing Falxon looked back at the lava sea, "Cheater, when are you going to stop resorting to childhood rhymes, Lafa?"**

"**Don't know," Noxlafa shrugged, "I'm kinda attached to them." Noxlafa moved around so that she was now sitting in her brothers lap, Falxon wrapped his arms around his sisters' waist and they both watched as the damned were tortured, an occasional scream would rip through the air. **

"**So…"**

"**So what?"**

"**Who were you dreaming of!"**

"**A demoness in heat, coming into her true inheritance." **

**Unknown to him Falxon eyes went slightly dazed as he spoke of his possible intended, he smiled as he recalled the dark demoness, "She was fairly tall, about two heads shorter then us, she had lavender hair that was nether straight or curly and stopped about hear," he touched the dip of his sisters back. "She had lavender eyes that were shades darker then her hair, and her skin was like the human moon light shinning on one of there lakes. She had immense untapped power, dark power; I couldn't tell what her origins were but I could tell that she is a half breed."**

"**A halfa?"**

"**Yes, I am betting that if I were to battle with her she will be the victor."**

"**That powerful huh?"**

"**That and more I'm sure, I think you will like her."**

**Neither of them spoke for a while, each trapped in there own thoughts. **

"**So…"**

"**So what?"**

"**What are you going to do about the dark demoness dear brother? If you dreamt of her you must be a potential."**

"**Has anyone told you that you can be very annoying?"**

"**Only you and papa, everyone else knows that I will eat them if I do."**

"**I feel privileged."**

"**You should, now about that demoness."**

"**Let no one tell you that you have a one track mind."**

"**I won't, the demoness?"**

"**You're not going to quit, are you?"**

"**No, now tell me about the demoness that I may of may not know."  
**

"**I plan to go top side and find her."**

"**Why top side?"**

"'**Cause that's were she is." **

"**You won't be the only potential." **

"**I know that's why I plan to find her first and take her before any other could. I haven't done this kind of hunting in quite some time-and I think this one might prove to be a challenge. I would have to be careful to stay hidden from any other potential in the mean time."**

"**Good luck brother."**

**Anticipation tightened his muscles, **"**Go. I'll see you later, perhaps. For now I have to plan this carefully-and keep an eye on her in the mean time."**

* * *

**Raven looked over her room, pleased with herself, all the damage, caused by her dream from last night, was easily repaired with a flick of her hand. The statues had reformed into their original states, her bed coverings now laid in the waste basket downstairs, which she now has to replace, her books were back in their proper order in the bookshelf, and her dresser was back in its up right place. **

**Over the past ten years Ravens' power had evolved so that she was able to repairing any damage caused by one of there battles, such as rebuilding any damaged businesses that they might have destroyed in one of their fights (the full extent of her powers were unknown to both her teammates and herself), the tax payers of the city particle worshiped her for that one reason. Glancing down at her tattered cloths in disgust Raven waved her hand and they lit up with her black power to disappear only to reappear in the trashcan, she could easily buy another pair, besides she wasn't too found of the color green anyway. **

**Walking toward her large vanity mirror, that had miraculously survived the onslaught of her powers, she stared at her reflection staring back at her, what she saw was what she always say, gray skin, a body that she had finally grown into, lilac hair that fell to the middle of her back and eyes that were shades darker and a tad bit too large for her face. Full lips tinted a light wine color, a demon heritage. **

**Raven ran her hand through her hair and sighed, she new this day was coming she dreaded this day, a sharp crack can be heard as a diagonal split appeared in her mirror as the result of her unrestrained emotions that connected to her powers. Snorting in disgust at her disfigured reflection she turned to get ready for the day. Clothing outlined in her black magic floated after her.**

**Changing in a pair of black baggy army pants she slipped on a bra and over it a tight black halter top that read in red block letters, "Welcome to the Dark Side…We Have Cookies!" she slipped on a pair of black army boots and magic her into a braid before fazing downstairs to the kitchen. Only to be greeted with the odd scene of her teammates eating breakfast, none of them had noticed her presence yet. **

**The scene before her was, to say, odd, Changeling AKA Beast Boy, was standing in front of the rest of the team, excluding Raven, giving them a speech on one thing or another. **

"**I say we barge in and take control!" **

**Cyborg was shoveling food into his mouth as he read one part of the newspaper, "Over what." **

"**Huh?"**

"**I said, over what, what will we be taking control over?"**

"**Over Raven! We barge in and take control of Raven!"**

**Nightwing snorted into his cup of coffee, "Only if you want to die a horrible, bloody death, which I will do nothing to stop." Nightwing (Robin turned Nightwing when he and Starfire finally became a couple) continued to eat his modest breakfast of scrambled eggs, fried bacon, toast and a side dish of fruit, while reading the other half of the newspaper. Only Starfire was paying apt attention to Changeling/BB as he spoke at the same time she ate her breakfast that was barley recognizable beyond the muster that covered it. **

"**Friend Raven will indeed do of the mass murder of you if interrupt her in this morning," Starfire shared her wisdom on Raven, of which only she knew, thanks to lots and lots of bribing, "do you not recall that of what she did to you of the last time you did of the bugging of her in the morning?"**

**Changeling/BB shudder as he recalled what Raven did to him last time, he would never sleep properly again, for three months he was unable to look at tofu without vomiting. **

"**But this is important! Have you ever known Raven to get a nightmare?"**

"**Then you may do as you please Changeling," Starfire went back to finishing her mustard covered breakfast, "but it is how they say, your own funeral."**

**Raven stepped out of the shadows and headed toward the stove to make her morning tea, "For once that is correct Starfire, and it is as she said Beast Boy, it would be your funeral." **

"**Raven!" Changeling squeaked turned into a mouse and hid behind Cyborg.**

"**Girl, you gave me one hell of a fright, don't you ever do that again you got me?" Cyborg had one hand clutched to his chest at the sight of Raven stepping out of the shadows and into the room, scaring the crap out of him. "Did you really have to do that?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Friend Raven! Oh it is such a joyous occasion to see you out of your room! I was truly afraid for your health being when I heard you scream, friend Raven!"**

"**I screamed?" Raven thought about it, "It must have been in my sleep and didn't notice." She couldn't say anything else as the purple, red, and orange blur squeezed the living day lights out of her.**

"**Star…can't…breath…let…go…_PLEASE_!" **

"**Star let Raven go," the cool voice of there leader broke through the chattering of Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. "And Beast Boy, stop cowering behind Cyborg."**

**They each followed the orders given to them by there beloved leader. **

**Raven lent onto the counter, "Thank you Boy Wonder for saving me from the hug of death."**

"**Oh! Friend Raven I did not mean to be of hugging you to death, you are well now is you not? Do you need the care of intensive? O-"**

"**It's an expression Star; you weren't really hugging me to death."**

"**I was very much worried about you."**

"**I got that and I thank you, I guess, oh and Nightwing?"**

**Nightwing lowered his newspaper to look at her over it, "Yes?"**

"**I need a month or so leave from the Titians."**

**Cyborg dropped the fork full of meat by products on his plate, uneaten, and looked at Raven with wide surprised eyes, Changeling/BB had already revolted back to his human form and stood with the same look on his face as Cyborgs only he had accidentally placed his left hand into his plate of tofu. Starfire landed with a thud on the kitchen floor, no longer was she flying, a signal that she was both surprised and unhappy. Tears wielded in her eyes. **

**Only Nightwing seemed to be indifferent to her request, "Why?"**

"**I need some personal time off, is that so bad?"**

**Raven and Nightwing stared at each other, the bond between them flared awake, immediately she knew that he knew that she was lying or at least telling a half of the truth. She tilted her head in a challenge. **

**Nightwing opened his mouth to call her bluff when the alarm went off, sending the kitchen in a light of red, Cyborg ran to the computer and started to type at a rapid pace.**

"**Yo, you guys it's the Hive, there at it again!" **

**The other three titans ran out the door to stop the Hive, they didn't have to worry about the other two, Raven can just teleport herself there, and Robin had his bike (which was now blue and black to match his new look). **

**Raven and Nightwing continued to stare at each other. **

"**Better get moving Boy Blunder, there's a robbery to stop." Raven walked off toward the sliding door.**

"**Raven, this isn't over I want to talk to you when we get back."**

"**As you say, Robin, as you say."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Jinx**

**Raven landed with a slight thud on the ground, her cape settled around her, covering up her leotard that she now wore, she knew sooner or later that Robin, dubbed Nightwing would not let a simple robbery stop him, he was as relentless as Changeling (AKA Beast Boy) is when he gets a new X-box game. With a slight feminine snort in disgust she looked around the mall, it was deserted but other then that nothing was going on, it looked as if either she was at the wrong sight, highly unlikely, or Cyborg had given the wrong address, which more plausible then the later. Ready to teleport herself back to the tower Raven felt the sudden breeze of an object being thrown past her head, just barely missing hitting her, and watched with startled eyes as it crashed into the wall opposite her. **

"**Get back her, you over grown… uh, donkeys behind!" **

**Raven snorted at the tame taunting, Nightwing had made them stop cursing in the eyes of the public when little kids started to imitate them, however that didn't stop them from cursing in private, sometimes.**

**She watched as Cyborg ran past her and jumped into the crater where Mammoth was dizzyingly sitting up; gaining his bearings so he can attack again. **

"**Hey, Dark Girl, about time you got here, BB's in the electrical system part of the mall with Star fighting off the vertically challenged dwarf, we don't know where Jinx is, probably in the jewelry section ripping off all she could." **

**Raven watched with a raised eyebrow as Cyborg was knocked back a couple of feet by a punch thrown by Mammoth, his feet dig into the ground as he threw a punch back, "Would you like me to help you out or go search for Jinx?" **

**Cyborg sailed through the air and landed beside Raven on his back, blinking a few times he looked up at her and shook his head, "Nah, I got this Neanderthal, you go look for Jinx, Nightwing can give me a hand when he gets here." **

**Raven nodded as Cyborg stood up and charged Mammoth, turning she went searched for Jinx. **

**OOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo**

**Jinx smiled at the display of jewelry in front of her, they were all gorgeous but she only wanted one, they were only getting paid to steal one, that didn't mean she had to settle for that one. With an evil smirk she stood back away from the display and conjured up a small ball of her neon power, her pink witch dress swished around her knees as an invisible wind blew around her swishing it between her black and red witch's stockings. **

**Throwing her powers at the display she watched with awe as a translucent black shield appeared before her and blocked her spell, for a second pink fought with black before the black magic nullified her own. **

**Growling Jinx turned around and faced her floating counter part, "Raven."**

**Raven glared downed impassively at the hexes, "Jinx, what a surprise to see you here, in the jewelry section, like last time."**

"**Well you know the saying, 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend.'" Jinx sneered at her as she thought of a way to get to the gem there were being paid to steal.**

"**And I am sure you need a lot of them, since you have no friends." **

**Jinx growled and readied her hands to hex the sorceress, she didn't care how damn sexy she was no one insulted her, with a start Jinx's power went wild and shattered the glass windows in several displays for a second at that thought.**

**Sexy? She knew for a damn fact that she wasn't either bi or played for the other team, so why the hell did she think Raven, her long time foe to be sexy? **

**With a growl she threw a hex at Raven and watched her dodge it with an agility that only had to be admired, Jinx ducked as a glowing trashcan was thrown at her and the two of them began of choreographing dance of dodging and throwing magic back and forth. Jinx couldn't help but to watch the elegant way Raven moved, they way she weaved back and forth between the hexes she shot at her. She looked exquisite, dark and powerful, if they weren't fighting each other Jinx probably would have asked her out. **

**With an agitated scream Jinx shock her head to clear it all of the unwanted thoughts going through her mind, why the hell was she thinking these thoughts? **

**When Jinx paused for whatever reason Raven saw her opening and shot a bolt of her ebony magic at her, the witch went flying backward into a display whose windows had already been shattered earlier. Jewelry went airborne and scattered everywhere, not letting Jinx the chance to recover she muttered her three famous words under her breath and binned her limbs together preventing her from casting any hexes or curses at her anymore. **

**Flying down beside her now captured villainess, Raven waved her hand and floated Jinx after her as she walked back to where her team was placing the criminals into the back of the armed tank van to be taken to jail. **

**Nightwing stood beside Star who was telling him of her and Changelings fight against Gizmo, Changeling was doing the same only he was talking to Cyborg and moving his arms and hands about for dramatic effect.**

"**Friend Raven! You have done the capturing of the criminal Jinx! I am joyous of your victory! We all may eat of the pizza now, may we not?" **

"**Sounds good to me, what of you Grass stain, you in?"**

"**Dude, hell ya," Changeling ignored the glare from Nightwing when he cursed, "I've been dieing to try out there new vegetarian tofu pizza!"**

"**Ech, hell no man," another glare was aimed at Cyborg, which was also ignored, "were having meaty goodness and that's it!"**

"**Dude, respect my wishes!"**

"**Your wishes are dead man!"**

**Raven tuned out there bickering as she caught Nightwings intense stare, while the other had forgotten what happened this morning, he had not. **

"**Hey, stop her!" **

**Turning around Raven watched as Jinx ran out of the back of the armored tank, she had somehow escaped her bounds, growling she muttered her words to catch her, "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-Muh!" **

**Before she could finish her incantation Jinxes eyes glazed over and changed directions, everyone watched as she leapt through the air and jumped on Raven smother her mouth with her own before she could finish her chant, Cyborg's mouth dropped open as he watched his one time crush French kiss his little sister, Changeling went bug eyed as he stared at the two girls making out, Starfire was surprised she didn't know that she could kiss friend Raven like this, Nightwing, like everyone else there was struck dumb. **

**Raven at first didn't do anything, she was as shocked as everyone else, if she had to make a list of things she thought that would never happen, Slade wearing a tutu, her father becoming a priest and this would be at the top of it. **

**It was the feel of Jinx sliding her tongue into her mouth and her hands groping her breast that pulled her out of her shock induced state, growling low in her throat, Ravens eyes glowed white as she flung Jinx off of her and back into the armored tank, Jinxes confused and dazed face was the last thing to be seen before the glowing black doors closed in her face. **

**Standing up Raven pretended to dust off her cloak and leotard, before she looked up at her fellow team mates, they all stood there looking at her in shock. **

"**Raven-"**

"**Not a word Cyborg, come on lets go home." **

**There where halfway toward the T-car and Nightwings motorcycle when Changeling signed his own death warrant. **

"**So was she a good kisser?"**

**Changeling, AKA Beast Boy, AKA Grass Stain, AKA Garfield Logan, was not going to be fathering any children soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Talk**

**Cyborg watched with a sympathetic face as Beast Boy slowly lowered himself into the couch wincing every now and then as he went down, he sympathized with him because no man wanted to be hit _there_ after all. **

**Starfire came walking into the room caring a large ice pack in her hands, "Friend Beast Boy, would you like of the pack of ice, for your jewels of family?"**

**Cyborg snickered at the way Star phrased her sentience, he ignored the glare thrown at him from Beast Boy, despite having been on earth for little more then six years Star still had trouble wording her thoughts. **

**Still glaring at Cyborg Beast Boy answered the girl he considered to be an older sister, "Yea, Star that would be greaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Starfire had dropped the ice pack on Beast Boys personal areas with a harsh plop, sending another wave of shock and pain through him. **

"**Eeep!" Starfire watch as her friend Best Boy fell from the couch in a fetal position, clutching the pack of ice to his nether regions, groaning and moaning, he reminded her of an sick animal that she had one seen on her home planet, it was executed to put it out of it misery, "Oh friend Beast Boy, are you felling of the OK'ness, should I fetch of the sacrifice dagger, to take away of the misery? Friend Cyborg it is not nice to be the laughing of friend Best Boys pain!" **

**Cyborg had started laughing silently when Beast Boy fell off the couch, he was shaking so hard he had fell off the couch and joined Beast Boy on the floor, it was when Starfire had mentioned her sacrificial dagger that he gave up the pretense of being silent, he was now out right laughing and shaking on the floor. Tears wear falling out of his human eye. **

"**Friend Cyborg, stop of the laughing right this moment!" **

**Beast Boy ignored the two of them, all he cared about was that his dreams of fathering any children have been crushed and destroyed along with his manhood. **

**OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Raven arrived on the roof of the tower in a dramatic flare of black magic, unnecessary considering that the only one there to cower in fear of her well used magic was Nightwing, but it he wasn't cowering in fear he was use to her moods by now, but it did made her feel a little better.**

**Standing several feet away from her Nightwing was staring out at the ocean that surrounded the tower and the sun over head, it was barely mid morning yet he felt very tired at that moment. He knew that Raven was behind him, waiting for him, at the moment he just wanted to rest. He continued to watch the ocean when Raven emerged beside him; apparently she levitated there other wise he would have heard her walk. **

**Raven didn't know what was going on, yea she knew that he wanted to talk about her and the vacation she wanted but she was getting impatient and didn't know what was talking him so long. **

"**Did you know that when I first came to Jump City, I wanted to get out of my mentors shadow? I had no intention of starting a team, let alone the Titans."**

**Raven looked at him, shocked, Nightwing never spook of his past, other then herself he was the most reclusive person that she knew. Instead of saying anything Raven stood silent and decided to let him do all the talking. **

"**If it wasn't for you none of us would have gotten together, sure we would have meet maybe even become friends, but if not for you we wouldn't have never became the family we are now." Turning around to look at Raven, for the first time since he knew her Nightwing saw emotions as the crossed her face, the dominate one being surprise. **

"**Nightwing…Robin, Richard, I-"**

**Nightwing shook his head to stop her, "I don't know what's going with you Raven, other then me, you're the most reclusive person that I know, and I won't ask you to spill you secrets to me, it wouldn't be right, all I'm asking is that you stay and let us help you…Like we did with your father." **

**Not waiting for her response Nightwing walked to the door leading back into the tower, he stopped before opening it, "Just for you to know Raven were not a family without you." **

**Raven didn't hear him as he left the roof, she just stood in the same spot Nightwing stood and stared at the same ocean, "…damn I hate emotional blackmail." **

**OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Unlike last time Raven knew that she was in one of her dreams, vision things, and like last time she was stripped of all clothing, the only thing that was keeping her warm was her hair that fell to the tops of her ass. Shivering Raven gathered her hair closer to her body; she was in a room made completely of ice. The floor seeped a numbing cold through her feet burning and freezing her at the same time. Even though a blue sun shone through the windows and landed on her bare body the light didn't emit any heat if anything she was more cold then before, the same blue light that was freezing her shone at the bed that took up nearly all of the room, the light made the queen bed twinkle as if it were made of diamonds and not ice.**

**A blast a wind threw Raven against the bed on covers made seemingly of ice, startled and frustrated Raven looked for her attacker and meet stunningly blue eyes. The woman that now kneeled in front of her was beautiful, cold as hell, but beautiful and her eyes, her eyes were spellbinding, that was all Raven notice about the woman. **

**For a moment her heart was in her throat. The desire about the other demoness-the way she stared at her, alert and wanting. The smooth glide of her movements, the fierce intensity of her gaze; the gaze that was looked on her now, unwavering, challenging…**

**She was being sucked into those eyes, pulled out of herself. And still she didn't look away. It was impossible, impossible to concentrate or to have any hope of fighting it. Her eyes glittered, but not the slightest shift in their gaze warned her of her intent. Before she could take another breath the demoness was moving toward her with a swiftness that held her rigid with statement. **

**In another instant she was on her, her cold hands looked on her upper arms, her face inches from Ravens, her warm soft breath bathed her face. **

"**Mine."**

**Raven woke up from her dream, this time she wasn't surprised to see her room a mess, at the moment she didn't care. Groaning Raven ran her hand through her hair and glared at her room. **

"**Damn."**

**OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Soft steps echoed in the hall made of ice, a female servant ran down the icy corridors, her long flowing skirt moved as if alive with each step she took, despite not wearing any shoes and being topless the cold did not affect her she, like others who lived there were use to the cold, thrived on it, it was what made them unique from the other demons who lived. The blue sun shining through the ice walls made them glitter, the servant didn't notice the beauty of the sun or the walls she hurried toward the mane chamber of the ice castle. **

**As she approached the only doors that weren't made of ice, she noticed the other servants walking in out of the door, some carried vast plates of food others carried clothing, jewels and containers filled with scented oils, she ignored them as she made her way past them, she was above them and so didn't deserve her attention. Some of the servants tossed grimace and sneers toward her, the servant just found it amusing as she continued her way into the ice chamber, when she entered the room she froze. There, lying on a majestic bed made entirely of ice was her queen, her mistress, her lover. She was beautiful; her snow white hair that fell down to her was pushed to the side and being combed by a female servant, the servant girl was young and her breast underdeveloped. As the servant girl combed the long flowing hair another servant, a male servant, was massaged oil onto her queens soft glistening skin that was tainted a light blue, you could barley see the color only when the sun stroke her was it noticeable. Sighing she watched as her mistress took a bite of fruit from the plate beside her. **

"**Niarex, come to me, the rest of you leave, I will not have a need of you until later."**

**The servants left, all of them taking with them the hot and cold oils, the foods, the last servant left the silk blue robe on the bed for her queen to wear later and left. **

**Walking forward the servant Niarex climbed onto the large bed and took the place of the male servant, massaging oil onto her beloved majesties back. The covering on the bed was magically made of ice and radiant a soft coldness from it which her skin greedily soaked up. **

"**Something wonderful has happened Nia."**

**Pausing in her massage Niarex looked at her queen, "Queen Aooni?"**

"**It is time that I looked for my mate to rule beside me, and I know the mate for me."**

**Niarex looked at her mistress with desire and anticipation in her eyes, she knew that couldn't see her face so she voiced what her thoughts, "My Queen may I acquire whom your perfect mate may be?" **

**Laughing softly Aooni turned over and caused the servant above her to fall into her waiting arms and softly ran her ice nails through her short blue hair as the servant rested her head on her bare breast kissing them, "A demoness with immense power, a demoness in heat, I dreamt of her, she is a beauty beyond comparison and she will be mine."**

**Not noticing the stunned look on her servant face she pushed her aside and stood up from the bed, the silver skirt that she wore dropped from her waist and onto the ice floor, "She is a dark one, different from us in many ways, she's a half breed." **

**Niarex stood up and picked up the disregarded skirt and went to put it away, "A half breed, surely such a being is too lowly for you mistress?" **

"**Not this one Nia, she wields great power, such untapped power, she would be the perfect mate for me Nia." Standing in front of a grand mirror she slipped into a dress consisted of silver spun into cloth edged with small sapphire stones.**

**Niarex clutched the silver skirt with both hands to her chest and turned away so that her mistress wouldn't see the shock in her eyes, "I had thought that you wished to rule alone mistress. Wouldn't a mate make this difficult?"**

"**Oh no not this one," Aooni slipped into a pair of ice shoes that had sapphires running up and down the sides, "she will rule beside me, she will be the perfect mate and the perfect queen. I will train her in all that she will need; in time she will provide me an heir."**

"**But mistress-"**

"**Enough!" Aooni snapped her fingers, Niarex fell to her knees, her throat clenched tight with fear as she kneeled in front of her mistress, ice coated her throat and fell out her mouth, Aooni ignored her servant as she prepared herself, a crown made of ice, sapphires and silver was placed on her snow white hair, and a necklace similar to the crown was draped over her snow white swan like neck. "She will be my mate, no matter what." **

**Walking to her servant Aooni kneeled in front of her, reaching toward her she pulled the servant into her embrace, the ice that filled her mouth slowly disappeared, cooing she petted her servants' head, "Accept it love, it is the way of things, you knew that we can not be." **

**Kissing her temple and then her lips Aooni stood up, "Prepare my mate and your future queen a room, have cloths set out for her. It's time you know your place servant." **

**Niarex watched as her mistress, her queen, her lover, walked out of the room and cried, tears of a broken heart and tears of utter hatred, she didn't blame her mistress she was doing what she has to do to give her people a much better life, she blamed the demoness, she will pay.**

**OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Pakkrat, yea I got your email, the thing is I just read it right now, classes r really keeping me busy, and I barely have enough time to do this, so I decided to update and well answer your emails at the same time, so most of the time I will be talking to u like this, through my updates of my story. Sorry about any confusion and such. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

"**_Today's weather in Jump City has hit an all new high, the temperature seems to be exculpating by five daily. At 97 degrees today the next day is predicted to stand at 102. What is happening here is that…"_**

**Beast Boy was flying through the tower as a green hawk tracking down the most creepiest of the team members, Raven, AKA Dark Girl, AKA Sunshine, AKA toUCh mE and DIE, AKA buG mE and DIE, AKA YoU DArE to eNtEr mY ROOM?!... DIE! **

**Beast Boy shudder as he remembered the last time he entered Ravens' room, he wasn't able to eat tofu for a whole month, how he had missed tofu that month, so much, so very much. With a sharp shake of his head he pulled out himself of depressing thoughts of the past and he continued his search for the Raven nevermore, hoping that she was in a good mood. **

**Said Raven was sitting at the edge of Titans roof meditating as the sun rose, the heat of the day didn't seem to bother her as it did others, one of the upsides of being a half demoness was that she could control how her body feels to a certain degree. Raven was dressed in a white halter top and black khaki's that stopped at her knees, she was thinking of her conversation with Nightwing the day before, she had decided to explain what was going on to him but they both agreed to not to tell the others of what was going on, this was more of a personal problem then a team problem. Caught up in her thoughts Raven didn't register the appearance of Beast Boy, she was use to the aura of her team mates pressing against her own that by now it was only white noise to her. **

**Beat boy landed behind Raven as he shifted into his human form, glancing around he watched Raven for a bit before waiting for her to acknowledge his existence, he recalled the last time he interrupted her meditation, he life was reduced by ten years. Soon, to his immediate downfall, his short attention span got the best of him. **

**Sneaking behind Raven on silent feet Beat Boy reared up and got ready to try and scare Raven when a faint sent clouded a particular part of his mind that he worked hard to keep hidden, his animalistic instinct. **

**One minute Raven was meditating the next she was thrown back against the roof and Beast Boy's head was nuzzling between her breasts. Reaching down Raven grabbed a handful of forest green hair and tilted the head connected to it to growl down at him, "Beast Boy!" **

**Blinking Beast Boy stared up at Raven, instinctively he his hands groped her breast and gave them a good squeeze, "Yes, Raven my Love, my Queen, my black rose of despair and beauty?"**

"**Do you have a death wish!?" Her eyes, alit with her power, stared ominously down at him, promising that no one will find his body. **

"**If being with you means death, then gladly will I die!" and then proceeded to bury his head in her breast yelling obscene thoughts that included the both of them unclothed and a bed. Growling Ravens eyes bleed black, her powers encased Beast Boy rendering him unable to move, "Why don't you cool off for now, I'll kill you later." **

**Raven flicked her hand and Beast Boy went soaring through the sky and landing in the middle of the lake, Raven snorted in disgust at the green changeling, though she suppose she shouldn't be surprised. The boy did have the standpoints of an animal it was only right that he should be affected by what is happening to her. **

**Annoyed at this sudden discovery Raven disappeared in a portal of black magic back to the tower, Beast Boy looked around himself, he was wet and cold and in the middle of the lake.**

"**How did I get here?"**

**At the edge of Jump City a black limo proceeded to enter the town, passing a sign that said, **

"**WELCOME TO JUMP CITY:**

**POPULATION 35,650**

**WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOU STAY HERE!"**

**The limo continued through without stopping, the young man in the limo stared out the windows at the city that was to be his home for some time, his reflection from the window overlapped the city image, blood red hair pulled back into a lose tress revealing a attractive face tanned, lean and string. The beauty of the city eluded him as he concentrated on the power and psyche he felt that was shimmering through the air of Jump City; it was overwhelming, powerful and intoxicating. Taking a deep breath he inhaled the sent of ripe demoness in heat he could almost feel the very essence of the demoness. He took a deep breath of lavender, black magic, and heat. There was no sent of any other demon or demoness. Leaning forward he looked over his sunglasses and his claret eyes stared back at him from his reflection.**

"**Perfect."**

**Raven was in a board room, the room was completely devoted of anything except a large white table, and two black chairs that stood out in the white room. Raven was strapped to one of the chairs at the end of the table so she knew automatically that she was in some sort of dream again. Glancing round the room she saw no windows and no doors, testing she murmured her chant under her breath, she couldn't summon her powers, she was powerless and trapped in this room of white doom. **

**Looking at herself she saw that she was dressed in a female version of a business suit, she could only be glad that she was clothed, but for how long, she didn't know.**

"**_Hello Raven_." Raven glance up at the sudden call of her name, her heart stopped at the sound of the familiar and then started in a rapid tempo, she watched as the chair opposite her slowly turned and the person sitting in it faced her, she blanched, her face became absent of any color that she might have held before. **

"**No, I got rid of you!" Raven struggled in her seat, "I destroyed you!"**

"**_First of all, you didn't destroy me, you just banished me form ever enter Earth… ever again_," Trigon leaned forward, he was wearing a male version of a business suit, he still looked like himself, just human size, "_and second we need to talk_."**

"**What do you want now?! For me to help you take over some other planet?! To let you destroy some other civilization!?" The straps on her arms stained as Raven tried to escape.**

**Trigon leaned back into his chair, "_Eh, no, it about you and your heat cycle_." **

**Raven froze, blinked, then stared at him with the entire monstrosity as if he announced that he was becoming a priest, "What?" **

"**_Your heat cycle, I know you know what I am talking about, you just started going through it a few days ago_." **

"**Wait, wait," Raven shook her head in disbelief and stared at the demon that had tried to use her as a portal a few years ago, the same demon that tried to kill the people she consider to be family, the same demon that slaughtered and destroyed the planet she thought of as home for the better half of her childhood, the same demon that now sat in front of her and wanted to talk to her about, Raven shuddered, her heat cycle, "What?!" **

"**_You don't know what a heat cycle is? Hmmm, I had thought that Azar had already explained this. A heat cycle is_--"**

"**No! NO! Dear lord NO! Azar did explain that to me long ago, long, long ago." **

"**_Then what's the problem?_"**

"**The fact that you brought me here to discuss my heat cycle and not some deviant plan of your to take over the world using me, other then that, nothing, nothing at all."**

"**_I may have used you to try to take over the world, and I may have attempted to kill your little friends, but I am still your father and your only blood of kin, and as such I have a duty to perform_." **

**Raven stared at him in shock; her mouth dropped open in shock and in a hard whispered she said, "Dear lord no! You have got to be kidding me."**

"**_Since this is your first heat cycle you will be propositioned by many other demons and demoness, not all of them_-"**

**Raven struggled against her restraints as she tried to flee her prison; it was futile, whimpering she looked around for an escape even though she knew there was none. It was unfortunate for her that no matter what she did she couldn't tune out anything that Trigon was telling her, she was literally in hell.**

**Nightwing came walking into the common room Star, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were in the kitchen arguing over what breakfast would be, smiling he looked over to where he knew Raven would be and paused. She was curled up in her seat, a book closed, not even opened, laid at the edge of the coffee table along with a forgotten cup of now lukewarm tea. Her face was paler then normal and her eyes were large and seemed to be on guard for something. **

**Recalling what Raven had told him, he figured it to be another potential. Walking behind her he laid a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Raven are you o-"**

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!" **

**The next thing he knew he was slammed painfully into the kitchen wall upside down, and watched as the rest of his team mates watched as he slid down the wall and onto the floor. He watched from his position as Raven disappeared into a portal of her black magic. **

"**Um, dude?" Nightwing looked up at Beast Boy, his eyes almost glazed over, "What the hell happened?" **

"**I have no 'effin clue."**

"**_SHIVA!" _**

**The demon bellowed from the bottom of his many stomachs. A demon appeared in front of the throne. His skin was obsidian black, he had silver writing in another language running up and down his arms and legs, and they also ran across his chest like a band of sorts. Large silver eyes flashed against his dark skin, he had a flat nose like a snakes, and mouth that imitated on too.**

**The demon bowed low to the one that sat on the throne. **

"**My lord and master Trigon. How may I offer my services to you?"**

"**_I have a mission for you Shiva; you are to go to the mortal realm, where my daughter resides, you are to stop any potential she will have from mating with her. Make sure she doesn't suspect your existence or the reason for you being there or else I would inflict pain unknown even by the seven hells!"_**

**The demon gave one last bow before fading into nothing, his voice echoing behind him, "As you wish, my master." **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**A silhouetted figure jumped through the shadows of the buildings, stopping only once to find his trail again. Little children playing hop-scotch didn't notice as black streak shot from under them to the other side of the playground, the shade moved from one shadow to another, conversations held by a group of teenagers blurred together as the shade moved around them and into the a passing shadow of a car. **

**The shade traveled from one car shadow to another, until it smelt the salt air of the ocean, he jumped from the moving shadow of the car to the still one of a tree standing by the bay. Out of the shadow two silver eyes appeared and looked over at the giant T standing in the middle of an island.**

* * *

**Niar looked at the giant T and scuffed in disgust, this is where her queens' potential home laid. Pathetic, of course it no longer mattered to herself; soon she will have her queen to herself once again. Slowly she took out a vial with a clear liquid that seemed to change colors by the second; yes very soon everything will be taken care of. **

* * *

**Falxon nodded his head to the human standing behind the counter who promptly nodded back to him out of a sigh of respect, Falxon he had spent enough time amounts human to know how to pass for one, it was part of his training. He ignored the stares that he received from a majority of the female human and a couple of the male, he had discovered long ago that no matter what he did to minimize his features he was always more attractive then any mortal, the same applied to any other demon and demoness pretending to be a mortal. As he entered the hotel room he checked out he noticed that the ceiling was made entirely of glass, there were three doors, one led to a balcony another to a bathroom fit for a king, and the last to another room which he had yet to explore. He also realized that a king size bed rested in the middle of the room and sitting in the middle of the bed was his sister. His bags were already sent up, walking pass the king bed that held his sister he went up to the glass doors opened them and walked onto the balcony and breathed in the air, again the demoness sent poisoned his system, it was like a drug, addicting. **

**He took the time out there to gather his thoughts before he finally came to a decision, he walked back into the room, the glass doors closed behind him with a thought, as he stalked across the room his appearance bleed back to there normal original demonic appearance. He stood in front of the bed and stared down at his blood kin, who wasn't wearing any clothing, while this was normal and acceptable in there realm he knew that here, in the mortal world it is seen to be intolerable and abnormal, his power mixed and his annoyance pulsed beneath his skin.**

"**What are you doing here Noxlafa?" He spoke to her in there demonic tongue since she didn't know how to speak any of the mortal languages other then Latin. **

"**Did you know that humans have these things called…what was it? Oh yes, 'tel-ev-as-tons!' And they use them to sit around and watch little humans that live within them! Isn't that fascinating?"**

**Sighing Falxon rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, "Noxlafa, what in the seven hells are you doing here?"**

"…"

"**Noxlafa!" the dresser that sat next to the bed went up in flames and fell into a little pile of gray ashes.**

"**I just sought to perceive the person who may simply turn out to be my new sister, is my being here extremely inconvenient?"**

"**Yes! You don't have permission to be here! If any of the grand council found out you where here there will be consequences!" His voice vibrated through the room, if he didn't have such control over it, it would have turned the rest of the furniture into ash.**

**Noxlafa pouted and slammed her fist against the bed covering, small flames burst around her fist and disappeared, leaving being a burnt ring that went down to the bottom of the mattress, "No there wont, please brother of mine, let me stay! I myself have never seen the mortal world before and you have countless of times, it isn't fair!" **

"**You weren't taught how to blend in with the mortals, you don't know how!"**

**Noxlafa looked up at her brother deliberately allowing her hair to fall away from her face and made her eyes large and weepy, "Please Brother?" **

**Groaning Falxon dropped his head against the golden pole of his bed, "You're going to get in my way."**

**Knowing she had won Noxlafa jumped up off the bed and ran to the side of her brother hugging him from behind, leaning her head against his back, "No I wont, I will be good I promise! You won't even know I'm in the way." **

**Falxon thought about what he was considering and whether it was a good or bad thing. **

"**Please?" **

**Sighing into the pole Falxon relented, "Fine, but on several conditions!"**

"**What conditions?" **

**Turning around Falxon held out his hands in them two silver hand shackles and a chocker appeared, they resembled the jewelry that some of the human females wore now days, except that these had runes carved and enchanted into them. "These are my old fetters and collar that I had used when I was being trained to disguise myself amongst the humans, you will wear these the whole time you are here, and you will not take them off at all, except if it's an major crisis. You understand me?"**

"**Yes, so what do they do?" Noxlafa slipped them on and immediately her appearance changed, her floor length hair shortened so that it was now just brushing past her shoulders, her skin faded to a soft golden tan and her eyes bled to an almost obsidian color that on the occasion flashed with a streak of red. **

"**As you can tell it alters your appearance so that the mortals wont recognize as anything but one of there own, it also dilutes your powers so that you wont accidentally expose yourself as to what you are to them, and most importantly it masks your voice so that the humans could only hear you speak there tongue, if you've notice you now understand the language what the mortals call English. And vise versa." **

**Tilting her head Noxlafa realized that she indeed could understand all that her brother spoke even though it was all in the language that the humans spoke with.**

"**Another one of my conditions is that while you are here you are to learn to speak English on you own and to not to always rely on those cuffs. Do you agree?"**

**Noxlafa nodded, "I agree." Turning she left toward the lavatory where she knew she had left the remains of her dinner.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Before you interrupted me I was in the middle of dinning, these humans had set out samples of there food, it is good but very chewy." **

**Falxon looked at the bowl of half eaten plastic fruit groaned and hit his head against the golden pole.**

"**By the way who is the Victoria Secret and why is she wearing so much on her body?"**

**Falxon groaned louder.**

**"And what are these 'Trojans' that I have seen on the 'tel-ev-as-ton?'"**

**The next day the staff at the best hotel in Jump City were discussing the mysterious events in Room 115, involving a bed post being bent in half, a burnt ring on the bed that went all the way to the mattress, a pile of ashes next to the bed where once stood the nightstand, and the heat that seems to never go away. **

"**_In other news today a fan club has been opened, nation wide, the Nightwing Fan Club. This club was organized by one Kitty Moth. Nightwing, formally known as Robin, Batman's protégé, is well known for his…" _**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**A young woman with long blond hair walked into an all pink room, there was only three pieces of furniture in the room, a round pink bed, a wooden pink desk, and in the far corner of the room stood a dresser…that was pink. Covering the walls, from top to bottom were pictures, pictures of Nightwing and his younger self Robin, there were a couple of pictures of Starfire but her face was either crossed out with a black marker or covered with another picture of a young woman with long blond hair and large blue eyes. **

**Kitty threw her jacket on her bed as she passed it, she passed her wall which held three life sized blown up posters of 'Robin' and twelve Nightwing life sized poster, the spaces in between were filled with miniature and cut pictures of Nightwing and 'Robin'. Kitty started up her computer, which had Nightwing and 'Robin' stickers all over it, she sat in the chair and stretched her arms behind her back, which caused her breast to press against her shirt, which had the words 'Nightwing Must-' the rest of the words were disoriented. **

* * *

"**_Today's weather in Jump City has dropped dramatically, just a day ago when the weather stood at 110. It now stands at below 23 degrees and is getting colder! Jump City is also under the threat of a freak snow storm! We suggest that if anyone decides to go out, wear warm clothing! Put snow chains on your car wheels! Keep your cars in the garage! It seems Jump City; we are experiencing erratic weather changes..."_**

* * *

****

**The room was decorated in the Old Victorian style; the floors were made of a dark blue marble that matched the walls perfectly, the furniture were made from a glass crystal that imitated the Victorian style, there were no windows in the room but where the roof was supposed to be was a blue tinted window, the room was freezing, literally, it stood just below 10 degrees. **

**This room was only one in fifty in the old mansion; the mansion itself was made from ivory, and stood at the edge of Jump Cities woods, secluded from society. **

**On one of the balcony of the mansion a portal of sorts opened, freezing mist gushed from it, tuning whatever it touched to ice, in the center of the mist a shape formed, a woman with long white hair that was braided and fell to the center of her back. When the mist cleared the features of the woman, her skin was snow white; she wore a simple black skirt that ended five inches above her knees, showing off long white legs, and a blue halter top. For the sake of pretence she was in her human form. **

**Queen Aooni stretched, pressing her breast against the thin fabric of her silk shirt and looked out over the woods, a cool breeze pushed against her, cooling her off. **

**Aooni took a deep breath of the air, and caught the sent of her mated, lavender and black magic and something more…heat. **

"**Oh, pet, you will be mine." **

**She turned to start her search for her mated when she caught the sent of another. Hot, heavy, strong, spicy, male, another demon was in residence...going after her mated. Hissing Aooni gripped the glass crystal rails of the handrail.**

"**Aaaa, Falxon, we meet again, this time I will not let you win."**

**The now iced handrail groaned before splintering to millions of tiny pieces in the ice demoness hands. **

* * *

**Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book, in front of her stood on half man half machine Cyborg and one complete orange skinned Starfire, who just recently returned from the mall of shopping so at there feet laid over four dozen bags of odds and ends and more then half of them contained groceries. Floating above her in a giant black bubble was one green changeling, trying his best to mate with the dark sorceress. Both Starfire and Cyborg stared at the two of them with curiosity and a sight underline of fear, they did not want to end up in there own black magical cocoon.**

"**Ummm, Friend Raven?"**

"**Mate with me my dark angel!"**

**Raven turned a page in her book and answered her without looking up, "Yes, Starfire?"**

"**Let our bodies join together!"**

"**Why is Friend Best Boy, trapped in the bubble of magic?"**

"**Let me worship your body as the temple it is!"**

**Starfire glanced nervously between her dear younger brother like friend Beast Boy and dearest older best friend sister Raven, "Also why dose Friend Best Boy wish to reproduce with you and pay absolute devotion to the temple that is your body?"**

**Cyborg didn't say anything, he was still shocked from seeing his best friend trying to do the dirty deed with the girl he consider a little sister, he didn't know if he should pound him to pulp or let Raven deal with him. **

"**No specific reason."**

"**Are you of the sure friend Raven?"**

"**Allow me to ravish your body!"**

**Raven had both there attention now…well half of Cyborg's, he looking at Raven with his human eye and kept his machine eye on Beast Boy. **

"**Yes."**

"**Let me get you pregnant with my child!"**

"**But Friend Raven, this is not usual behavior of Friend Beast Boy..."**

"**You are my dark goddess!"**

"**Nor is this the normal behavior of you!"**

**Raven turned another page in her book; she still didn't look up, "What ever do you mean Starfire?"**

**Cyborg was now trying his best to ignore Best Boy. Starfire started to wring her hands together in worry of her dear friends, "Friend Beast Boy would never say such vulgar thing to you, or of the least to the face of you, because he is most of the terrified that you will being of the destroy of Friend Beast Boys existing! And you will never be of this tolerant of Friend Beast Boys vulgar-ness! You will have, as Friend Beast Boy often says, putting the hurt on him!"**

**Cyborg's right eye was now twitching like mad, Raven turned another page in her book and she still didn't look up, "If it makes you feel better I will inflict some sort of punishment on him, but only for you." **

"**I shall be you stallion! Let me mount you!" Cyborg was now turning green from the coarse suggestions he was hearing from Beast Boy, Starfire clapped her hands in relief and excitement, "Oh! Would you Friend Raven? I would very much like that!"**

**Raven smirked as she turned another page in her book, "But of course Starfire, I would do almost anything, that doesn't involve your pudding, for you," and snapped her fingers.**

**The magic bubble that held Beast Boy disappeared, only to reappear over the lake surrounding the Titian tower and dumped Beast Boy in the middle of it.**

"**Hehe!" Starfire floated in the air by several feet, "Thank you Friend Raven I have feared that I was going to have to prepare the tamaranian pudding of Glo 'daziop!"**

**Raven twitched and looked up from her book, "The what of what?"**

"**The tamaranian pudding of Glo 'daziop, you will call it the pudding of Restoration, it is to restore ones thoughts to themselves if they are misplaced, it is also to return one to there correct way of thinking and living, I was told that it tasted quite foul." And with that Starfire scooped up her packages and went to put them away. **

**Raven shuddered, she knew that Starfire cooking was bad enough to make any grown anything to weep and ask for forgiveness, and anything she thought of 'foul tasting' would most defiantly turn out three times as worse under the guidance of Starfires cooking, turning back to her book she caught sight of Cyborg shivering.**

"**Cyborg, are you alright?"**

**Cyborg turned to look at Raven, "Right now, I feel violated, excuse me while I go and take a shower."**

**Beast Boy came spurting from the top of the lake coughing water from his mouth and looking around in confusion.**

"**Dude, man, how did I end up here again?"**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**It was the humidity and the heat that caused a faint sheen of sweat to appear on her body as Raven walked through jungle, her bare feet crushing the grass; the trees were covered in moss and vines, exotic and foreign plants surrounded her, the sent of wet earth, flora, and musk surrounded her. A supple white mist lay across the grounds and flared around her as she walked, the humidity of the air was getting to her, and already her lavender hair was sticking to her back, sweat beaded against her skin and fell between her breast. Lust burned beneath her skin but it hadn't taken control of her body yet.**

**Raven ignored her own discomfort and quickened her past, from what she had read in her books, once owned by Azar himself, she knew that this was not one of her original dreams and unlike the others where she had immediate contact with her potentials she had yet to encounter an a single creature let alone another intellectual being. She had to search for the ones causing this and put an end to it quickly, the deeper she went into the forest the thicker the vegetation became; soon the trees were blocking all light plunging her in instant darkness. A few beams of light would sneak through the thickness of the leaves when a passing breeze blew by, shuffling them together. **

**As she walked deeper a faint sweet, wet smell was detectable, it captured her senses and drew her in, and she could feel her mind and body as they went numb, as if by there own accord her body followed the sweet scent, the father she followed it the stronger the aroma grew. She didn't notice as the bark on the trees slowly turned black, and as the leaves grew as large as her head and turned pearl white, the petals on any plant turned crystal, ranging in colors. They seemed to capture the light and glow, which now lit darken forest. She did notice that the heat that had captivated her these past four days seemed mild, almost as if somehow it was diluted.**

**Deep in her mind, Raven was still in control of some aspects of her body, she was still able to fell, just barley, she could grasp that the sweet flowery smell was keeping the heat and lust from taking over her body, but it was also preventing her from taking full control of her body, she watched as the scent penetrated her mind, it was a soft green and gold color and drifted like a cloud, it didn't do anything it was just…there. She started to panic as it moved toward the connection between Nightwing and herself, she didn't know what would happen if the mist entered his mind and rather not find out , concentrating on the link between them Raven tried her best to close it, and like a door it snapped shut with a loud thud. Raven felt as her mind-self fell to the ground, not only did this…sent limit her control over her body; it restricted the use of her powers. **

**Raven watched the scenery change as she moved, slowly the threes started to thin out, and other plants were seen less and less until she was finally at the edge of a meadow. The scent was overwhelming here, the sky had darkened and the grass turned from green vegetation to crystals strands, she could see soft lavender and dark blue wings beat all the surface of the meadow…butterflies and they were glowing, her body moved to the center of the meadow and was in full control of her body again. **

**A figure came walking out of the shadows of the forest, female, "Welcome to our home." The fox demon waved her hands around at the lush garden that surrounded them, "Pleas make yourself feel at ease."**

**The sweet aroma grew strong for just a minute and Raven felt as her whole body and mind relaxed.**

**Another figure came from behind the other demoness, only this one was male, "We have heard of your exploits Raven, daughter of Trigon, third son of Lu**c**ifer."**

**Raven watched as the two demons walked out from the hiding shadows the forest provided, they each were the same height, had long brown green hair tied into different braids, the most distinguish features on them were there eyes, ears, and tails. There eyes were tilted to the side, almost fox like, and were solid amber, there ears were equally fox like only they were a brown green color, like there hair, and their tails fox like and the same color. There lips were tinted a soft emerald, there skin seemed to be a mixture of colors from dark gold to light brown, vines and leaves could be seen moving in and out of there skin, covering the bare necessaries but leaving everything else much bare. It was hard to tell if it was clothing or part of their skin.**

**The demon stepped to the side of her, "Banishing your sire before he **c**ould **acc**omplish anything in the world you **c**l**a**im as your domain."**

**The girl tilted her head as if she heard something, "You will be **s**afe with **u**s. We will take great **c**are of you."**

"**We really do not wish for this to be**,** but for o**u**r **su**rvival we need you."**

**Startled Raven lost control of some of her emotions; she knew that when she woke up her room would have paid the price for her lack of control. **

**The demoness stepped forward until there fronts were touching; she nuzzled her head into Ravens neck. The sweet flowery smell had returned and with it a faint buzz entered her head dulling her thoughts and body functions. It would seem that unlike human poisons and such those produced and made by other demons seem to actually have an effect on her.**

"**You will save **u**s."**

**The demon appeared at her back and wrapped an arm around her waist spooning her back to his front and started to stroke her hair like one would with a favorite pet. **

**Raven tried to shake away the fog that clouded her mind, "What-"**

**The demoness started to caress Ravens face, causing her to fell very sleepy, she fell more against the demon at her back, she didn't really see or fell them as they laid her against the crystal grass, millions and millions of butterflies flew into the air only to descend and lay against Ravens body, like lavender sapphire a blanket. The demoness bent over her face pressed her soft green lips to Ravens lavender tinted lips. **

"**Soon, little sister we will be a family."**

**The demon did the same only he placed his kiss on the red charka on her forehead **

"**We will **c**ome for you soon beloved."**

* * *

**Nightwing sat in his seat and watched as Cyborg tried to explain the difference of tamaranian intercourse and human intercourse. **

**No, humans could not have intercourse upside down, no, you are not allowed to have intercourse in public, no, you can't broadcast it threw the news, no, a condom is not a candy, although in certain places they are advertised as one. And so far his personal favorite, only she and a professional gymnastics could bend that far.**

"**Star, come here, Cyborg has to finish a project I gave him a while ago."**

"**As you wish Friend Nightwing, if you please Friend Cyborg I wish to continue this discussion of the difference of intercourses between human and tamaranians later, when you are not so much of the busy."**

"**Errrr, sure Star, later." And before anyone could blink he was out of there in a flash. **

**Star sighed and sat next to Nightwing; Nightwing laughed softly and pulled Star into an embrace. **

**A faint smell came from nowhere, and a dazed look was donned on Nightwings face. **

"**Starfire?"**

"**Yes, Friend Nightwing?"**

"**Are you wearing a new perfume?"**

**Thinking Starfire shock her head, "No friend Nightwing, I wear the same sweet smelling waters as I usually do."**

"**I like it, it has a soft, flowery smell to it, I like it lot. Keep on wearing this one, it's really... nice."**

* * *

**Y'Garon watched as his sister tended to their garden, he watched as under her hands crystal flowers bloomed and fruits made entirely of water plumped and ripened. **

"**Do you think what we **a**re doing is right?"**

**It had been four earth days since they had encountered the demoness in heat, Y'Garon followed his sister through the garden, as the pair walked through the garden the plant life around them responded, the flowers glowed a bit more, the grass became thicker and softer, the bushes rustled and vines sprouted from the ground near the trees and wrapped themselves around the trunks sprouting jeweled flowers never to be seen by human eyes. **

**Gaea looked back at her brother, it was like looking in a mirror only without certain assets. She walked toward where she heard the waterfall, yesterday it was on the other side of the garden, it liked to move around making sure that all the plants got there fair share of water. **

"**Yes, brother everything will t**u**rn o**u**t ex**ac**tly as it **s**hould." **

**The two siblings walked side by side toward the waterfall, every once in while a sapphire or lavender butterfly would drift by leaving a trail of silver dust behind them, letting it fall onto the plants causing them to grow and shine. The plant life continued to react to their presence. **

"**Tell me sister, why is this demoness to help us?"**

**Gaea waved her hand millions of thick vines burst from the ground, they weaved and twisted together to create a bridge from the ground to the top of a cliff. The two earth fox demons walked on the green pathway, the farther they walked the louder the sound of the rushing water of the waterfalls could be heard. **

"**She is the daughter of Trigon, I **c**ould smell his bloodline in her, and the power he gives her if we can make her our own we can may break the hold father has placed over us. We are a depleting line brother we must do what we can to survive. I am regretful that this burden must fall on your shoulders alone brother."**

"**As am I," Y'Garon trailed his fingers over the black bark of the trees, "If our **s**ire had not-" **

"**What is done is done; there is nothing to be made for it, let the past rest brother."**

**Reaching the top the two demons looked at the magnificent waterfall, it wasn't like those in the mortal realm. The water was like liquid gold running over crystals and jewels as large as boulders, the water ran into the ground were it was eagerly soaked up. **

**Y'Garon and Gaea watched as animals and plant life around the waterfall bathed in its golden waters. **

"**Are you **su**re sister?"**

**Gaea kneeled down so she could stick her hand into one of the puddles of golden water, she watched as the water ran off her hand and down her arm, a golden trail followed the little beads of liquid, causing her skin to glitter. **

"**Yes, I am **su**re."**

* * *

**Jinx stared at her companions in the cell, and snorted in disgust. They had thrown her in the same cell they did last time, did they never learn? She slipped out of her bed and made her way to the wall that held the high tech titanium door, her cell was windowless, they probably hope that it would lessen the chance of her escaping again…idiots. **

**Jinx stared down at Gregory, A.K.A Gizmo, who was snoring and had drool fall from his mouth and onto his pillow creating a small puddle, Jinx just shook her head she turned to the door and concentrated. With a small sound the door opened and Jinx slid through the slight opening that she had created and was on the other side of the door before it closed on her. Snorting in disgust at how simple it was to escape Jinx, glancing around she made sure that the guards weren't around, it either meant that they had already made there rounds for the night or she had but just moment before they came down the hall to do their duty. **

**Closing her eyes Jinx focused her power inward; she had discovered long ago, by accident that she can turn her curses on herself only for them to be in her advantage. **

**Slowly her body became outlined in a pink glow casting a glow onto the shadows in the prison corridors, this particular hex that she placed on herself took a lot of power but made sure that no technology of human eyes noticed her. Once her body became a pink transparent form of herself Jinx made her escape, maneuvering through the halls she efficiently avoided all the security cameras, she knew the prison like the back of her hand having been sent there enough to know. **

**Once she had made it outside, her form become solid again and she collapsed to the ground drained of her magical and physical energy. Fortunately there was no one there to see her, Jump City was predictable, it was one in the morning no one was out they were all at home in there beds sleeping; Jinx didn't care if anyone saw her, her mind was focused on getting answers from one black magic sorceress. **

* * *

**Kitten stood in front of the creatures her father had made before he was captured yet once again and thrown into jail. Her plan was coming together; soon, soon Nightwing will be hers.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**"You know killing you right now without a good fight will be like sex without foreplay; an utter waste of my time and completely unsatisfying." **

**Falxon discreetly slid a picture into his pant pocket and turned to stare at the gorgeous woman standing behind him, as did the rest of the male population at the café. The woman's' hair was snow white and pulled into a braid but she didn't look old, just the opposite. She wore silver sunglasses that hide her eye color, a tight fitted black skirt and a silver halter top showed off a form only models dream of reaching. Falxon groaned at his newest problem.**

"**Oni, babe," Falxon flashed a crocked smile at her that had the rest of the female population at the café sighing dreamingly at him, and gestured to the chair across from him. "Still causing misery to other with your very existence, I see, how unfortunate." **

**Aooni slipped into the chair across form her rival, crossing her legs she stared at him from behind her sunglasses. She waited until the waiter, who stuttered at the very presents of the two high level, not that he knew that, had left before she spoke.**

"**I want you gone."**

**Falxon raised one of his eye brows and looked at her, "Love you too." and took sip of his black chicory coffee followed by a bite of his beignet, one of the things he most love about the mortal realm is there gluttony for food, they had such delicious food.**

**Aooni smiled and leaned forward onto the table, she wasn't worried that any of the humans might hear them they were sitting at the corner table at the café and there was no one else sitting at the surrounding tables.**

"**Gee, Oni babe, doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy at my uncharacteristic declaration of love for you?"**

**Aooni lent back in her chair and sent him a particularly chilling smile that she saved for only those that she was about to kill, while it didn't faze him in the latest bit it did send the waiter who delivered her iced tea running for shelter, "Falxon, darling, the only thing that I feel warm and fuzzy at is the thought of your lifes blood pooling around you as you die at my feet and your dominion at my mercy. And I know what little wit you already have is quickly depleting but seriously darling, it isn't that hard to remember my name, it's Aooni, not Oni."**

**Falxon tilted his head to the side as if thinking of something, "You know I think they have a name for humans who act like you," snapping his fingers he pointed at her, "oh, yea, 'a cold hearted harpy bitch.' I think it suits you very well." **

"**Leave Falxon, the demoness is mine."**

**Falxon blinked at her, "Well now at that convincing argument let me just go and leave you to your doings." **

**Aooni slammed her hands against the table, a creak appeared down the middle of it, claws made of ice appeared out of seemingly human hands. "Don't fuck with me Falxon!"**

"**Not my type love, too chilly for my taste." Falxon smirked as he watched he components face turn a slight pink with rage and took a sip of his still hot black chicory coffee, he wonder if he should bring back some for his sire.**

"**This is not a game!"**

"**Babe, you take things too seriously, if you would just relax -" **

"**I insist that you leave and give up your pursuit of the demoness, I refuse to let you win this time!"**

"**Ahh, but my sister, you remember who she is sort of looks like me hates your very essences also, well she was so looking forward to visiting the human world for her very first time too." Falxon shrugged as if the situation was out of his control, "Who am I to ruin my sisters fun, I sorry but it seems like we are here to stay."**

"**I demand-"**

"**Demand," Falxon hissed and slammed his fist against the table startling some of the other customers, he kept his voice low so that they wouldn't here him, "you don't have the power to demand anything of me, keep in mind Aooni what happened the last time you tried to _demand_ something of me." **

**Standing up Falxon threw some bills onto the badly creaked table and started to walk away, "Here's your only advice form me, stay out of my way Aooni, cause I won't hesitate to attack." **

**Watching him walk away Aooni pulled out the picture she had pick pocketed from his pants, and stared at the figures in them, he had thought that she hadn't seen him try to hide it from her. **

**Only one stood out, "I gave you the chance to turn away before anything could happen darling, but now," smirking Aooni placed the picture in her sub-dimensional pocket, _"let the games begin."_**

* * *

**Noxlafa was strolling amongst the humans while her brother was dealing with the other potentials, her nose scrunched up at the thought of Aooni she never liked her and liked her even less after what happened seventy years ago. Deep in thoughts she moved through the hordes of humans thinking of the past and what she had promised of her brother, she never noticed that as she walked she gained the attention of the male human population. **

**Noxlafa stared at the human world around her; she was awed at what she saw, unlike her brother she was not familiar with the goings of the human world. **

"'**Ello pussycat, what's going on in your life other then me?"**

**Noxlafa looked for the speaker not seeing her anywhere. **

"**Down here pussycat." **

**Noxlafa looked down at the tiniest human she had seen yet, she looked like the other grown humans at the same looked like one of their hatchlings. The little female laughed, "Not use to seeing someone like me, 'eh pussycat?"**

"**You are quite small."**

**The little female threw back her head let out a booming laugh that in no way seemed to suit her small stature, "And you are quite tall!"**

**Noxlafa blinked and realized that she was indeed taller then most of the humans here even the male humans. **

"**Yes, I am tall, quite tall."**

**Snorting the smaller female looked the taller one over and stuck out her small hand, "The names Jasmine pussycat, what's yours?"**

**Grasping the smaller woman's hand Noxlafa smiled, "I am called Noxlafa." **

"**Noxlafa, huh? I think I will call you Lafa. Ok Lafa I'm going to take a guess here and say that you are new to our fair city of Jump?"**

**The two of them continued down the path in the park in silence for a bit, "Ok, pussycat you don't have to tell me anything about yourself,-"**

"**I am searching for someone."**

**Jasmine looked at Lafa and smiled, "Pussycat, I am going to need more info then 'someone' if I am to help you."**

"**She is dark, wields great power and is of fair coloring. I was told that she is also half-demon-"**

"**Ah! You're talking about Raven of the Titians."**

**The two of them sat down on a bench in the park, "Titians?"**

"**Yea, they protect this city from the super villains that try to steal or take over it. Where have you've been hiding that you haven't heard of the Titians?"**

"**Far, far away, do you know where this Raven lives?"**

**Jasmine snorted and pointed in front of them, "You can't miss it doll face; practically every one in this city, and out of it, knows where they live."**

**Noxlafa stared at the white tower in the distance, it was shaped in a giant T, sniffing the air she could tell that the demoness had proclaimed this city as her own and the people in it. **

"**Perfect," and disappeared in a ring of fire. **

**Jasmine looked at where her newly acquired friend had just been sitting, pulled out a cigarette lit up and took a deep breath, "Well now, don't see that every day."**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Starfire hummed as she walked through the hallways of her home, her arms were filled with laundry from the boys room and her, only one room was left, her dear Friend Raven. It was after Beast Boy was teleported to a place Raven called 'the pit of damnation, cast in the eternal darkness of agony' for using her underwear as a headwear that it was decided that Starfire was to be the one, and only one, to touch Ravens cloths and enter her room. Best Boy had yet to recover from his ordeal from where Raven sent him, he keeps on waking up at odd times of the night screaming about, Barney, pink flowers, rubber ducks, and polka dotted blue cats. **

**Still humming Starfire approached her friends door, over the years Raven had finally replace the silver steel door for a solid ebony stone door, her name was written in silver paint and shadowed in blood red paint, Starfire felt the magic of Ravens spells sweeping over her before the door opened. It was like staring into a black vortex; only the silhouette form of a bed, dresser and a bookcase could be seen. Still humming she entered Raven's room to gather her soiled laundry, only to drop all the clothing she transporting, there sitting on Friend Ravens bed was a another woman, she was reading one of Ravens books. **

"**Excuse me, stranger," Starfire's hands started to glow green as her eyes lit up, the glow from her hands and eyes illuminated the room and the stranger, "I must ask as of how you were to enter Friend Ravens room and for you to please leave it." **

**The stranger looked up from the book she was reading, strands of grass was clinging to her cheek, large red feline eyes stared into large green glowing eyes. **

"**Are you," the stranger looked down at the book and sounded out, "Stare-fire?"**

**Confused Starfire's eyes stopped glowing, but her hands did not and she still hovered a foot off the ground, "Yes? How may I help you stranger that have broken into Friend Ravens room?" **

"**Oh good!" **

**Before Starfire could question what was good, the stranger had leaped off Ravens bed and was giving her a hug that almost rivaled hers in strength.**

"**It is so good to meet one of the protectors of my new sister, brother would be so pleased to know that Sister Raven has been safe all this time, in fact this will help him, no poten-"**

"**Sister Raven? Raven is not your sister; Friend Raven is my friend and my younger sister!"**

**The stranger threw Starfire what could only be described as a haughty smile, as if she knew something she did not. "Sister Raven is not your sister, she could not be, for she is mine…well not right now, but when brother takes her as a mate then she will be!" **

**Growling Starfire flew higher up in the air, her eyes were blazing emerald, her hands flashed with green star-bolts ready for the use, "You are not sister to Raven, and you are not worthy to be called the sister of Raven, as the right of the Tamaranian Law, I evoke the ritual of Ek' vizikalmjoha ga' bo' ja, for the right of titled of Sister of Raven!"**

**Raven was sitting outside at her favorite coffee shop sipping her jasmine tea, her hair was pulled up in a lavender pony tail and she wore dark black sunglasses that hide her violet eyes from the rest of the world, to them, for now, she was just another young gothic woman, sipping tea and reading a book, in some unknown language, who didn't get enough sun. **

**Softly humming to the music blaring from the speakers Raven finished off her tea and went back inside the shop and to the counter to order a package of the same tea she just had. **

"**May I help you?"**

**Raven was meet with a person who immediately reminded her of her counter part nemesis Jinx, pink hair with black highlights and eye that were pink thanks to the contacts she wore, her clothing was a short black leather skirt and a hot pink halter top.**

"**Can I have three packages of jasmine tea and two of orange tea?"**

"**Sure, I'll be right back!" **

**Raven turned her back to the shop keep and looked around the café, it was scattered with mostly wanna be Goth males, a few scattered gothic girls staring into space here and there. Raven felt the presence of one of the gothic males come up and lean on the counter beside her.**

**The shopkeeper came back and handed her the bag of tea, "How much do I owe you?"**

"**Oh, consider it on the house, sweetheart, just give me your name and number and will be even."**

**Before she could even respond a bolt of pink energy slammed in her and flung her into the opposite wall of the Tea Shop, Raven felt her left shoulder dislocate as she crashed into the wall and fell to the floor on her hands and knees. The stare had cleared out by the time she hit the floor. Her right hand cradled her left arm as she tried to ignore the pain she looked up and wasn't surprised to see her arch nemesis, "Huh, speak of the devil and he shall come."**

**Jinx had walked into the store, her hair had grown out, it was now to her chin, and she still wore the prison outfit she escaped in. Before Raven could wonder how the hell Jinx had escaped from prison she was kneeling down in front of her, one of her hands where wrapped around her throat and the other was glowing bright neon pink. **

"**What the hell did you do to me?!" **

**In a second Ravens eyes lit up with her power and a bolt of black magic threw Jinx out the window of the Tea Shop and onto the pavement outside, with a painful grunt she popped her shoulder back into place and use her healing powers to take away the pain for a second, later the pain will back ten fold, but for know she needed to be able to fight without hurting. **

"**Three weeks, Jinx, you were in jail for just three weeks, surly the food wasn't that bad?"**

**Snorting Jinx stood up, surrounded by glass, "How would you know, you never had prison food before."**

"**No, but nothing can be as bad as Starfires' cooking." They both shuddered; everyone had the unfortunate pleasure of tasting Starfires food at one point in their life. **

"**At this point I would prefer your sugar addict aliens' food, then whatever the hell you did to me!"**

**Raven had barley had time to pull up an ebony shield when she was bombarded with pink hexes of doom. Phasing through the ground she came up behind Jinx who turned with another hex ready in her hands. Ducking so that the cotton candy colored hex flew over her head, Raven gather a bolt of black lightning in the palm of her hands and slammed it into the torso of the pink haired hex wielder, blasting Jinx away from her she went soaring trough the air and into the same wall she had blasted Raven into. **

**Raven floated over the pile of rubble where Jinx laid in, "What the hell are you talking about?"**

**Jinx set her jaw in a firm line, and forced the debris off of her, pushing herself up she stared up at the seductive demon-witch, her eyes glowing pink from her built up frustration fueling her magic, "I don't know what you did, but now I can't get my mind off you! I can't stop thinking of running my hands through your silken hair, caressing your voluptuous breast, of kissing your lushes lips! By the Goddess, I'm not even bi, what the hell did you do to me!" **

**Raven blinked at the sudden display of emotion from the vibrantly pink female below her, "I did nothing."**

"**LIER!" Jinx launched herself into the air and tackled Raven to the ground and kissed her, with a fevering passion she brushed her lips back and forth over Raven's in a firm, sensual movement that caused her to gasp at the sudden action. **

**Next she was chocking her. "Damn you, you beautiful, evil, amazing, despicable, sexy, damning witch!" **

**Gasping Raven formed an ebony shield between her and Jinx and flung Jinx off her and against the same wall (poor wall) where a large creak could be heard as Jinx hit her head against the stone and fell unconscious to the floor. **

**Groaning Raven took a good look at the destruction around her, all the windows to the Tea Shop had been destroyed from stray magical shots, the door was laying in two on the ground, there was a hole in the wall next to the door, and a whole bookcase of books was destroyed. **

"**Robin is going to be so pissed." **

**Sighing Raven waved her right arm at the disaster, she could already feel the pain returning to her left shoulder, "Azarath…" Jinx disappeared from where she was laying comatose on the ground to reappear in the Titians medic bay, strapped down to a bed.**

"**Metrion, Zinthos!" **

**Raven and her bag of tea disappeared. **

**When all was silent for a while the shopkeeper looked out from her hiding spot from behind the counter and at the damage that was done to her store. **

"**Well, what the hell?! Who's going to fix all of this?" Snorting in frustration she turned to get the broom only to jump back in shock, there floating in front of her was a letter and connected to it a check. Cautiously the shopkeeper snatched the floating piece of paper out of the air and read it. **

"**Sorry for the mess, thank you for the tea. **

**Raven of the Titians."**

**And connected to it was a check for five thousand dollars.**

**(This next part Pakkrat wrote for me, so say thanks to him, because if I had done it, it would have sucked!) **

**Starfire launches out with a punch initiating this ritual; Noxlafa blinks at this not realizing what has happened yet… but inches from her face as the punch comes in Noxlafa's eyes glow in red flame as a smile crosses her face. Noxlafa throws up her forearm and blocks the swing to engulf her own hands in red fire, both using similar powers though Noxlafa had other skills she found a "fair" fight would be more… amusing.**

**Noxlafa now pushes back Starfire's swing, causing Starfire to gasp in surprise right before Noxlafa launches her own punch with flames flicking across her knuckles into Starfire's face, causing the Tameranian's face to scrunch under the punch. Starfire is falling back on her legs to quickly look back eyes glowing brightly with green energy, Noxlafa holding a smile over her lips says "If this ritual you speak of is a simple contest of strength I will not loose!"**

**Starfire glares with defiant eyes, "You will not be able to call Raven your sister less you prove to me you are deserving! She is my sister in the Teen Titans!"**

**Starfire and Noxlafa begin punches but as their fists tap to the fields of green and red fire, they bounced back away with minor shocks of the mixing energy. Starfire made a right hook and Noxlafa makes a left hook, the two punches strike against each other and push off mixing the red and green as fingers locked. Noxlafa reaches out with her right to have Starfire to grip her left fingers with Noxlafa, the two now push off with their arms putting their faces inches from each other. Starfire and Noxlafa bear onto their teeth, snarling and growling as they begin to try and push the other off from the hand holds.**

**Starfire, still trying to topple Noxlafa, growls through her teeth, "You are a worthy opponent!"**

**Noxlafa, her teeth grinding with a push says "You are also worthy, even if you are a mere mortal!"**

**Starfire screams as her eyes glow bright, Noxlafa gasps dropping her body back and kicking Starfire in a roll. Starfire is tossed back and into Raven's bookcase crushing the shelves as her eyes then fire, burning a nice hole in Raven's rug. Noxlafa blinks, "Oh my… sister will be very unhappy with you!"**

**Starfire, pushing off the shelves stands to scream "Raven is not your sister, for you have yet to prove worthy of that title!" Starfire then narrows her eyes lying her hands on her hips, "Also, you are the cause of this damage, not I!"**

**Noxlafa clenches her fists at her hips, "No I am not! You are the one who tried to shoot me with eye beams!"**

**Starfire nods, "Yet you are the one that had moved!"**

**Starfire flies out with her two fists firmly in front of her, slamming Noxlafa back into the opposite wall; Noxlafa peels off of the wall hearing a cracking sound, she glares as she had crushed a dresser, "Oh no! Sister's dresser!"**

**Starfire yells, "She is NOT your sister!"**

**Noxlafa turns with her fangs twitching along with her right eye, forming a ball of flame she tosses it but Starfire levitating and dodging moves out of the way of the fire. Noxlafa begins tossing more and large balls of fire. Finally she tosses one the size of Starfire's head but Starfire flies up flat against the ceiling making the ball of fire bounce off the light above and then off the mirror Raven uses for her meditation, then straight into Raven's bed making its sheets and mattress catch up in flame. Noxlafa looks blankly at the bed, as Starfire floats next to her blushing, "Perhaps… we should have taken this battle outside?"**

**Noxlafa turns to Starfire blinking twice, "But you said this ritual was to prove my worth as Raven's sister, and that it must be dealt immediately!"**

**Starfire blinks, "Did I say that?" Starfire blushes as she says "Perhaps I did not take into account the damage this ritual often creates!"**

**Noxlafa glares her eyes on Starfire before grabbing the Tameranian's hair and tugging it, Starfire screams before grabbing Noxlafa's hair and tugging it as well. The two now begin a battle of tug-a-hair when a black aura appears in the room, Raven sighed, "I can't even walk in the mall anymore!" Raven opens her eyes wide to the burning bed, broken shelves and torn books, smoldering rug, and dresser drawers all tossed with their inner compartments all on the floor, "What in the name of Azarath happened here?"**

**Noxlafa and Starfire turn to Raven, they blink to her before in unison saying "She started it!" the two then glared at each other before tugging hair once more. Raven rubs her temples saying "At least my window is…"**

**The window is crashed into the room; Noxlafa looks and screams "Brother!"**

**Raven screams "Son of a… YOU!"**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(The name's Pakkrat, since Z. Brite asked me to do my best to help her out after the REALLY lame incident of her being in an accident, the following is my personal take of the events of only recent. Mainly dealing with my OC, they will have my own looks on the other characters too so Z. Brite will not have to stress too much after her incident. Picking right where we left off, here we go! Also, my attempt at some lemon/citrus, mainly because if it goes poorly, hey, not my fic!) **

**Raven looks wide-eyed at the figure that had flown through her room, with his legs knelt and in nice clothes and red hair in a ponytail Falxon looks over to his sister Noxlafa. Noxlafa and Falxon share many things through their sibling bond, pain is one of them and as soon as the fight had begun he realized she was in trouble. Falxon was sort of smirking as his sister and some other girl had been tugging hairs and nothing he deemed serious. Falxon then catches something in his nostrils, looking to the side he finds the owner of the lavender and magic aroma, Raven, looking with absolute horror at not him but…**

"**My window," Raven shakes her head, "You killed my window! This is the worst week of my entire life!"**

**Falxon smirks a cocky grin, "So, there you are." He looks her up and down, slowly soaking in her form in her current apparel, "You look almost as captivating clothed than otherwise."**

**Starfire looks with her eyes blinking, not understanding what significance being unclothed in front of others was in their occasion. Noxlafa watches star-eyed to her brother and soon-to-be sister. Raven was not so confused, her natural instinct to run plays out and she takes to her soul form. Falxon watches her phasing up the ceiling with a small sigh not of agitation but mockery, "Playing hard to get." His body covers in flame and soon he burns upwards through the ceiling following. Starfire and Noxlafa look up the now melted hole.**

**Noxlafa look to Starfire, "Do you believe sister will be displeased with yet another mishap to her lair?"**

**Starfire was gritting her teeth as sister was muttered, "RAVEN IS NOT YOUR SISTER!" yelled Star fast and loud enough to toss Noxlafa through Raven's door and into the halls.**

**Raven materializes on the roof, quickly noticing the red hole in the roof in front of her, "No!" she turns around seeing Falxon here before her, "What do you want?"**

**Falxon grins, his eyes flaring under her gaze, "Well love, I came here for you."**

**Raven narrows her eyes running past him debating on flying off, but if she did he could easily follow. She had to lay her foot down, "Listen!" she turns to Falxon who is looking at her in a confident manner, "I don't know what you are thinking, but I'm not going with you! This is my home and I want you to leave!"**

**Falxon has his arms over his chest, "Not until I do one little thing." He walks over to Raven who glares aggressively on his stance, as she swung a punch he grabs her arm not forcefully but more just a simple clutch. Locking eyes with her supposed 'Potential' Raven flushed as she felt the heated skin burn through her shirt and to her skin. Unwillingly she felt her body react to the contact of a full-blooded demon, who had responded to her call. Her mind flashed to the 'dream' she first had, she didn't noticed it then by she wasn't able to call upon her powers to do her will, same as now her powers seemed to have abandon her in her time of need. **

"**Let go of me." Ravens voice came out in a low growl as she clenched her teeth, she could feel the unnatural heat of her suitor spread from her back to her front, everywhere, her body withered to escape from it and yet at the same time be consumed by it. Chuckling Falxon nuzzled his head into her neck, inhaling the sweet, bitter smell of black magic and lavender, his breath was hot on her skin, "Oh no, I think I like holding you a bit too much." **

**His hands released his hold on her arms, although Raven didn't notice, her body was numb with a sort of pleasure pain, his long warm fingers traced over her neck and shoulders, moving with aching slowness, leaving behind a trail of unbearable pleasure down her back, and spread out to circle the flair of her hips. **

**From behind her Falxon placed a soft kiss at the base of her throat, he could feel as his demonic blood heated to the feel of the demoness in his arms, his hands left her hips to slide over her belly to capture her breast in his hands. Raven took a deep breath when his hand rolls under the shirt cupping her left breast. A hiss of pleasure escaped through her lips as with slow movements his hand rubs and caressed Raven's chests, making her hisses change to moans of pleasingly. Falxon saw his chance to place the first of three marks to claiming her as his mate, flexing his right hand over her breast his hand lit up with an inner fire, the fire trailed from his finger to her flesh smoldering the mark into her breast. **

**Raven hissed and pressed her back closer into the demons front, her mind was clouded with the hot sent of sulfur and spice, her breath came in short gasps, Falxon marveled at the demoness, she was lush powerful and his. Grinning, he bent to place a kiss on her throat when he was talked by a black shape, the last thing he saw was silver eyes and then darkness, and then he had materialized in a cloud of ebony magic to the room he was staying in. **

"**What in the seven hells just happened!" growling Falxon moved to transport himself back to his mate when, in a another ebony cloud, his sister appeared above him hovered in the air for only a few seconds and then crashed into him. **

"**Aaaaaaa!" **

**...Titian Tower...**

**Raven stood on the roof of the Titians Tower, confused and very, very horny. One minute she was being fondled, stroked and aroused by the demon from her dreams and then the next…she needed a cold shower, quick. In a flash of dark light she disappeared from the roof of the tower. **

**OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Shiva stared out of the shadows toward where his masters spawn had disappeared, if he had not intervened the half-demoness would have been fully marked as that fire demons mate, and his master would not have liked that. Growling Shiva disappeared into the shadows, he would have to keep a shaper watch on this half demoness and he had to look for the other potentials, to do that he can't be walking around in his current body…he will need to get a new one. **

**...Jump City Morgue...**

**Jump City Morgue was busy today; first, the doctor came to do a personal view-over a recently deceased. The assistant was told to leave. The doctor, in complete surgical gear readies to carve into the cadaver on his table when it… kicked him! "What the!" the doctor blinks, "It seems all my patients just want to kick me!"**

**The cadaver now hops up; still under the covers they high kick the doctor again this time flinging the doctor onto one of the tables. Tearing away the sheets the figure stands up and looks around, seeing clothes his mind seems to recognize as his. The brown sweater jacket, loose baggy blue pants, and some slippers? **

**Shiva grabs the doctor's eyes and slowly the room is covered in shadows he released the doctor and looks to his no longer wrinkled hands. Mad Mod's body is young again and full of power, Shiva chuckled as he probed the mind of the dead man once known as Mad Mod… the memories of his host seem to flutter in, seeing the power of his cost combined with his own caused his grin to widen as he snaps his fingers and his body is covered in a up to date outfit he had discovered through the dead mans memories, plan jeans, plain gray shirt, and shoes. **

**In a low abnormal chuckle, Shiva, in his host new body, disappeared into the shadows, he was given a mission by his master and he was going to follow it through. **

**Chapter 12**

**Note: Evening! It's Pakkrat again. Yeah, Z. Brite does not feel 100 herself and so we talked, she liked what I did before and decided to go again! Let's see what we can do. Did another lemon scene… it was odd… (downs soda) I watch too many damn Animes… More on a personal note, August 15th is my B-day, so wish me a happy birthday if you can.**

…**Jump City…**

"**Do you think a person can drown to death daydreaming?" Beast Boy licks his vanilla flavored (who knows why) iced-tofu-cream cone. Cyborg has an orange popsicle, "Um… what kind of weird question is that?"**

"**Don't know just recently I keep feeling like I want to… you know, but every time I get all wet." He shrugs, "I figured if that's the case maybe I should do what the animals do and…"**

**Cyborg swats his hand accidentally smashing the tofu-cream into Beast Boy's face, "Dude! Check that out!"**

**Beast Boy removes the frozen desert before glaring on Cyborg, "What, the guy with a popsicle up his nose?" he grips the orange popsicle to now try and wedge it into his friends nose, Cyborg snaps, "Dude! It's Mod!"**

**Beast Boy looks over, there sure enough is Mad Mod walking… or rather strutting down the sidewalk, "Dude! I thought he died of a heart attack!"**

**Cyborg nods, his eyes still wide, "Yeah, freaky! Not to mention he's young and all."**

**Mod (Shiva) from the other side sees a nice young woman walking by, a sinister smile crept on across his face, so quick that they almost didn't see him, Mod (Shiva) snaked a hand around the pretty woman's arm and pulled her toward him, causing her to collide with his chest. Before the woman could utter a scream, Mod (Shiva) emitted a pale emerald, ebony light around the girl, and then dropped her to the ground. The woman, who was in her mid thirties, had long brown hair and was a very pretty thing, now looked to be over seventy and had a head of very white hair. **

"**Did…you…did you see that!" Cyborg gasped as he fumbled for his communicator, Beast Boy sees Cyborg tapping his communicator, screaming, "This is bad, real bad! We need the others!"**

…**Titans Tower… (Break… kinda… )**

**Raven sits with her hands up under her chin thinking at the kitchen table, half on the attack, half on how upsetting it was to get all worked up for nothing. What was worse, attacked by a demon or having him almost gets you somewhere before the whole crap before? "You know, I really need to get laid."**

**Starfire floats in with a black eye, "Then rest would be grand…" her eyes blink, "Oh, but your mattress was incinerated…"**

**Raven sighs deeply digging her face in her hands, "Thanks, I would have forgotten about that if you didn't remind me!"**

**Starfire was not catching onto the sarcasm so she nods with her smile, making Raven just growl to her only other female friend in the world, "Star… sometimes if it wasn't for the fact you're a girl…"**

**Robin walks in with a towel over his shoulders, his face in his mask he asks, "What's up titans?"**

"**Friend Raven was assaulted by a man of red hairs," Raven slams her face into the table, "While I fought a woman of red hairs in her room."**

**Robin blinks twice before looking at Raven, "What happened?"**

"**Nothing," Raven looks to her tea still boiling on the stove, "Just a little excitement this morning, nothing you need to worry about." **

**Robin does not believe her, "Raven, I warned you about this. If the team is in danger because of…"**

**The screams inside the med lab reach out; Robin and Starfire raise brows to this but Raven blushes, adding "I saw Jinx today too… remind me to have Cyborg do something about her?"**

…**Jump City Museum…**

**Cyborg and Beast Boy follow Mad Mod as he keeps moving down the roads looking into stores and shops, every once in while he would stop and look at his body as if he wasn't quite use to it. The two seemed confused; he just seems like a normal person…stuck in someone else's body. Cyborg asks "Should we be following him, it's like profiling."**

**Beast Boy shrugs, "I don't know. I thought he was dead!"**

**As the two talked Mad Mod (Shiva) looked to the large banner in front of the museum, it wasn't actually the museum he was interested in but the female demon inside. He grins devilishly and runs inside. The two titans look to the display with brows raised, Beast Boy asks, "What's so special about Kabuki Masks?"**

**Cyborg slaps his hands together, "You know how mod is he's always after something old and artsy! He's going to steal some masks!"**

**Beast Boy blinks as Cyborg tries to get the titans, "Old and artsy, you mean old and fartsy like him… get it?"**

**Cyborg rolls his eyes, "Yeah B.B., I got it."**

…**Titans Tower…**

**Robin has his Nightwing outfit on now, drying his hair with a towel he asks, "Raven, what happened to your shirt?"**

**Raven looks down and blushes, "Uh, don't know…" she bites into some toast as she was now eating, Robin asks again, "Raven?"**

**The alarm goes off, Raven grins turning to her leotard and cloak, "Saved by the bell…"**

**The three run to the main screen and see Cyborg and Beast Boy, Robin now Nightwing asks "What's up?"**

**Cyborg goes to tell but Beast Boy pushes his face into the screen, "My dark angel of blackened aura, I sway to thine whims!"**

**Raven growls with her teeth, Robin gulps asking, "Um, the disturbance?"**

**Cyborg pushes the lovesick B.B. off his way, "Yeah, Mad Mod seems to be in the museum down town, we think he's trying to steal some old masks and stuff."**

**Star floats in "However, Mad Mod has passed on from a heart attack, how can he be stealing less he is not deceased."**

**Cyborg shrugs, "He's maybe pretending to get away with this? Who knows just get down here quick!"**

**Beast Boy pushes off Cyborg, "Oh my queen of the damned, condemn me to your sensual pleasures!" Cyborg and Beast Boy get into a pushing fight as the screen fizzles out, "Dude! My communicator!" the picture turns to the inside of a mouth with Cyborg looking in, Beast Boy belches and Cyborg sighs, "Oh man…" he grabs a latex glove, "I'm going in!"**

**Robin coughs, "Oh-kay… we best get going before, you know!"**

**Raven and Starfire fly out a window as Robin jumps to his Night-Cycle parked outside, the three make a fast run to the museum.**

…**The Museum…**

**A snow white haired woman with sunglasses looks on the murals of human history called… dioramas? Yes, Aooni took the advice of Falxon, though it pains her to admit he's right she knows little on humans. This is a place of learning, so to her it should be the spitting place to learn. Aooni strides in ways that make the men, even with their wives break their necks to view her sensational skirt ruffle at her moves; Aooni was not interested in these mortals, more her mate in this city. All else was only a nuisance she wished to be rid of. She was still surprised she took the time to learn about the mortal world only for a mate but she was that worried. The next display was in a room of its own; she walks in and finds old Kabuki masks from the Japanese shores. Japan, it surely has an interesting collection of human arts.**

**Aooni looks over all the masks, nice collection, as she walks more she feels a shift in the air and makes a slightly faster stroll to the corner before pulling down her shades and peering along the gallery. She sees a couple, some kids, an elderly man with silver glowing eyes, a… wait… Aooni looks to the man and sees as he turns his profile a second image, an ethereal spirit over lapses his face and shows a snake like shadow demon beneath the skin of the mortal. "I see, so it's a possessed mortal."**

**Shiva stood in the shadows watching the demoness, his grin widens as he stared at the demoness, her aura pushed at him like a strong wind, he watched as the demoness tried to go unnoticed, it was time to do his masters bidding. Slowly, the shadows around him grew, the power from the mortals' body, which he inhibited, added more power to his own. **

…**Museum Entrance…**

**The three other titans now arrive Robin is about to ask what's up when Beast Boy runs over drooling, "My mistress of magic!"**

**Raven raised her hands enveloping Beast Boy in her magic, then seeing the fountain she tosses Beast Boy in where he splashes out of his hypnosis to now spit out some water. Robin asks, "Where's mod?"**

"**Inside." Robin nods leading the group inside. Beast Boy jumps out of the fountain, "Why does this stuff only happen to me?" turning to a dog he shakes off drenching the others, he sweats saying, "Well… at least I'm not the only wet one."**

**The titans enter the museum where waiting was Mad Mod. Raven and Robin gasp as they see the ethereal creature, "What the?"**

**Robin looks at Raven, "You see it too?" Raven looks and nods, "Yes, I guess another little gift Robin."**

**Mad Mod grabs his face, then glared at the half demoness and her bonded, "Ssso you can sssee me." In the mortals body his voice came out like a snakes, Robin, Raven, can understand him perfectly, while as to the rest his voice sounded more like hisses. "That'ssss perfectly fine, you are not my intentionssss, I will not fight you on thisss day asss it isss not my missssion." **

**As this happens Raven is being viewed hungrily, Aooni doesn't care who notices as she rubs her hands on her skirt with that scent blowing on her now. The moments with Raven there, and not able to act is hell like she, a demon, never knew. Aooni knew not to get involved, wait your time as the kids are not together. All together she might be hurt along with this other demon.**

**Mad Mod's body slowly hunches over against the cane, "Hissss!" A long hiss slips between Shiva's lips as he rips from the back of Mad Mod allowing his body to fall limp, Robin and Raven watch the specter fly through a wall **

**Robin runs to see the section Shiva had entered, "What, the Egyptian Exhibit?" he looks to Raven, "Why would he go there?"**

**Cyborg and Beast Boy look at each other, Starfire asks, "What is this 'He' you are speaking of? Mad Mod is laying right here." She nudges the body and it falls on its side, Starfire screams as Cyborg runs over scanning with his arm, "He's dead Rob!"**

**Robin blinks, "Dead," he looks down the exhibit, "Um… Raven? If Mad Mod was dead you think..." several wrappings grab Robin pulling him into the exhibit, the titans run in to follow but Raven sees the specter leaving, "No you don't!"**

**Shiva merges with Mod, and with a spry hop he makes a run for it. Raven flies after fast not noticing the icy female eyes leering after her.**

…**Egyptian Exhibit…**

**Robin is being held upside down from a wrapped figure with a large build, with his mouth covered Robin snaps "Tis uckin ducks!"**

**The large figure holds Robin constricting him as Starfire screams. Star slams her two fists into the chest of the man ripping his bandages from Robin. Starfire grabs Robin ripping the wrappings off of him, "Are you unharmed?"**

**Robin nods, "Yeah," he grabs her and they run from a figure leaping at an arc with their arm back thrusting a punch through the floor. Beast Boy turns pale, mouth wide, "Oh mummy!"**

**Cyborg sweats, "Dude, don't call for your mom!" Beast Boy snaps, "No, I mean undead mummy!"**

**The attacker was a mummy, his body wrapped tightly in bandages the mummy stands up creepishly slow as it stands with the arms hanging loose to the sides. Robin gulps, before creaming "Titans go!"**

**The mummy growls lowly as Starfire begins punching its ribs, Beast Boy turns to a cat scratching its face, and Cyborg charges his cannons as Robin struck with his staff. The mummy seems to just stand there as Cyborg fires and the titans all move back, the mummy is hit full force on the chest and digs its heels letting it upper body bend back parallel to the floor before bending back showing its dull gray eyes on the titans. Cyborg with the others look on in horror before he says, "Houston… we have a problem!"**

**The mummy now roars up, clenching his fists tight the mummy launches out and begins punching with larger thrusts than even Cinderblock normally would. Robin was the target so with his staff he bounces the swings to the sides as he dodges. Starfire launches several starbolts making the bandages catch fire, not helping now as the arms are flaming Robin asks "Star! Could you not give him the upper hand?"**

"**Sorry!" she is swatted down from a flaming hand. Beast Boy launches as a rhino to the mummy's back. It bends back from the impact but reaches over its head to grab Beast Boy and toss him up onto Robin. Cyborg screams to tag punches with the large monster, the two large figures are getting off strong jabs before the mummy snarls and swings out his palms, bandages still a flame the wrappings grab Cyborg and toss him up to the roof into the sprinklers. The sprinklers fire and the fires are put out and the wrappings seem to snap off from the moisture. The group looks and gasp at the monster now without bandages the chest is exposed ribs and rotted teeth with lazy eyes dully looking on the titans.**

**Nightwing looks around, "Hey, where's Raven?" he is tagged by the large fist.**

…**The Roof…**

"**Halfling!" Mad Mod (Shiva) was being swung around by the feet in some black bubble, "Releasssse me!"**

**Raven tosses the minion up and down like a doll, "No! I want to know what you came here for!"**

**Mad Mod (Shiva) looses his glasses, "Hissss!" he was being flung feet first to the ground, with an inhumanly growl Shiva flung the arms of the dead mans body out, shooting a ball of green light at the sorceress which hits her straight on, flinging her backward into the wall. An audible crack can be heard as her head made contact with the bricks, Raven eyes rolled backward and she lost conscious.**

**Shiva growled as he landed onto the roof in a crouched position, the Halfling was stronger and more trouble then she looked, he prepared himself to track down the other demoness when he felt with the surrounding air seemed to freeze around him and was immediately flung back from a large chunk of ice, Shiva hit the wall and fell to the roof in an awkward position. "Keep your filthy manifestations away from her!" Aooni strikes her hands across her thigh before channeling the ice to what were daggers, "She is mine, and mine alone!" **

**Shiva hissed at the potential he was supposed to deal with, down below he could hear the Halfling's campaigns coming to her aid, he would have to fight this battle another time. He leapt away with demonic strength from roof to dive straight into a shadow disappearing, Aooni looks on angrily before looking to Raven. **

**Raven groaned as she regained consciousness and looked up, to a face she, unfortunately remembered, "Oh great…" Aooni kneels down, she gently lays her hand upon Raven's separation, slowly motioning her fingers within they send a chilling cold through Raven's body, numbing her ability to move, "Shush my pet, I can senses another's mark on you but they have not fully claimed you as of yet, I will have to claim you now it seems." Aooni leans in cupping the whimpering Raven's head, "This is the true sensual power of a real demon."**

**Aooni connects lips, her tongue tickles Raven's lips and calls them to open, they do and in a grin Aooni massages the gums and mouth of Raven. Raven reaches up, cupping the right breast of Aooni she massages the demoness who now lets a whimper free of her own mouth. Raven continued, excited, Aooni took her other hand and returns with her own coercive holds, the two continue this sort of sensual rubbing and kissing, Aooni slide her hand from Ravens front to the small dip in her back, her hand lit up with a silver, blue glow. Raven shivered as she felt an unnatural iciness seep into her back, gasping Raven bend her back as the pain from the cold spread through her body, "Yes, accept my mark." She would have continued and placed the second mark on her if it wasn't for footsteps that they heard coming up the stairs, Aooni looked up seeing the titans readying to attack, "Another time my dear, another time…" she pushes up with her arms pointing on the titans and raising a thick fog. The titans attack out but Aooni had already fled. Nightwing watched as Raven lazily stands with her form showing, before wrapping herself in her robes. "Raven, what happened?"**

**Raven looks at the sky, her eyes watering, "I want… it to just stop…" she turns away flying off. Nightwing looks shocked but runs to the edge of the building to leap off on his motorcycle. He screams, "I'll meet you at the tower! Get going!"**

**Cyborg and Starfire blink, Beast Boy was drooling, "Oh man… did you see those two?"**

**Cyborg blushes as Starfire grabs her chin, "That was a peculiar form of hugging; why it is friend Raven does not hug me in such a manner?"**

**The two boys blush more before trying to walk off, Starfire asks close behind, "Friends Cyborg, Beast Boy, would you or friend Robin ever hug me in such a manner?"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ice blue eyes watched them closely as they left the roof.**

…**The Tower…**

**Robin, stops his cycle seeing Raven sitting alone at the edge of the island, "Raven, are you okay?"**

"**Do I look okay?" Raven snaps to Robin who stands there, "I have this fire demon one moment, next Mad Mod, who, I might remind you, is supposed to be dead! Then, some ice demoness who I just rolled over and tried to screw mainly because I was so horny." Raven looks on the water, "Robin, it's getting so hard."**

**Robin raises a brow before sitting down, "Did you think it was going to get easier?" his arm wraps her shoulders, "I mean you said these demons are coming to find you. The only thing we can do is offer our help as long as you want it." Raven looks up, he smiles, "We're your friends, and if you need our protection we'll be there."**

**Raven smirks, "Robin, thank you." She grabs his arm, and with a worried face she says, "I don't know where it comes from, but where ever you find your hope, thanks."**

**Robin taps his nose before giving her a thumbs up, "Hey, it's what I do. Leader and all that, ya know?" he stands up offering her a hand, "Now come on, we've got things to do."**

**Raven raises a brow, "Like what?" Robin answers, "Get you some new clothes."**

**Raven blushes as she wraps herself tighter, "I'm surprised you didn't try and do anything when this happened with me."**

**Robin blushes, "Um… I did…" he coughs, "I kind of lost a staff up a mummies… butt…"**

**Raven blinks, "You… what?"**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

…**Titans Tower…**

**Beast Boy and Cyborg are watching TV, mainly just bored out of their skulls. Beast Boy looks over to Cyborg, "Hey, Cy?" Cyborg looks over, "That was hot, wasn't it?"**

"**What was?"**

"**You know!" Beast Boy picks up his ears looking around, no one here so he moves over whispering, "Raven and that one girl, you know…"**

**Cyborg blushes, trying to act normal till Beast Boy starts smirking, "See, even you thought so."**

**Cyborg flips the channel, "Oh, grow up."**

**The noise of someone entering the room makes them jump, turning they find Starfire sitting at the table from the main door, "Oh, friends… I am in such a trouble for as many times as I try to cause friend Raven to teach me the hugging she showed that unknown woman, she continues to become very annoyed with me." The two boys blush as she sighs with a cup of mustard, "I only was hoping that friend Raven and I could share such a unifying…"**

**Beast Boy, with a nose bleed runs off as Cyborg steps up, "Listen Starfire, that kind of hugging is um… it's very difficult to explain." He motions her to sit down, "Okay, so… it's like this…" he has a small sweat before saying, "Well…" he coughs… "Um…" he shifts his eyes to the left, then the right, left again, and… "Uh…"**

**Raven walks in with a book, Cyborg launches forward and grabs her, "Raven! Just the one I wanted to see!" he tares her from the book and sits her in his spot, "Look, since you're the one causing all this hassle you explain it to her!"**

**Raven looks up, "What?" Cyborg was gone, she looks at the wide eyed Starfire, "… the hugging?"**

**Starfire nods, "Yes, please."**

**Raven glared a death glare to the fleeing metal man but with a groan Raven tried to explain to some clarity what happened. When it was over, Starfire is blushing, "So the hugging was not a form of hugging… but a ritual of mating?"**

"**Yes… well, not really… uh, yes actually that is the best bet."**

**Starfire shifts her feet, looking shyly like a small girl who was scolded for wearing her mother's makeup, "So… as I asked for you and others to hug me… I was in some fashion…" she looks up very shy as Raven shook her head yes, "…Oh dear…"**

**Raven stands up, slightly relieved that was over, "Glad to be of some service." Raven walks off but Starfire raises a hand, with a groan Raven asks, "What?"**

"**Did you enjoy that ritual?"**

"…**." Raven coughs, "Well, I didn't want to do it there or then… but, aside from that it wasn't… too horrible…" Raven rubs her forehead, "Listen, it's getting to be time for breakfast, how about we just move on okay?"**

**Starfire nods, standing up she raises her hand, "What Starfire?"**

"**Would you ever take it upon yourself to mate with me?"**

**Raven gags, "WHAT!"**

"**It is just, you have been with one outside of the teen titans, and so now I feel the green eyes of Galgrfek so, if in an abnormal circumstance, would I be acceptable for such mating?"**

"… **Uh, sure why not?" Raven says with a slight twitch, Starfire is delighted and giggles as she hugs Raven, "Thank you friend Raven!" Starfire floats off not even affected slightly from the request, Raven stands with a blank face saying in slight disbelief, "Aliens…"**

**Nightwing walks in now, he sees Raven, "Hey Ra… you okay? You look a little shaken up."**

"**No." Raven sits down, "Just a little confused, nothing too abnormal around here."**

**Nightwing sits down with her, asking, "Any weird dreams?"**

**Raven thinks, "No, I had nothing abnormal in dreams."**

"**Any demonic activity?"**

**Raven glares, "No Robin, there is no danger so please don't tempt fate." She sighs, "Besides, as the day goes on I'd expect something weird to happen. I wish it didn't, but it probably will."**

**Nightwing looks at her and nods, "Okay, I wanted to just…"**

"**I know!" she gives a mood swing of rage, "I know Mr. Leader, the team, I promised if anything bad happens I'd handle it, well nothing terrible has happened, so back off!" she sips a small cup of tea she had sitting at the table, "It's not like it's the end of the world." Raven sips her drink before sweating, "Er, let's hope not anyway."**

…**Jump City Park…**

**Morning dew was just starting to spread over the scenery in the park. Plants seem more alive than usual and soon it was obvious why. Gaea and Y'Garon were hidden in long coats walking through the park with detective like hats. They needed to keep their appearances from being noticed as they were in the mortal world. Unlike other demons they found their natural forms should never be covered so hiding in the coats was good enough. They chose the park as time was spent in that concrete and steel city they were not very pleased. Sure, it was good for humans but they needed the relaxing, kind touch of life.**

**Y'Garon looks to his sister as they continue a slight walk and glide over the grass, "Sister, when will we make our move?"**

"**Patience." Gaea stops and turns on the brother whom she shared so much in appearance to, "The nuisances of potentials and other demons make it too dangerous to directly tempt an assault. I feel great power gathered here, much demonic potential have become involved."**

**Gaea turns back to the tower, it was some distance but the scent was there with them. Gaea sighs, she wants the sister as well for the good of their family and people, but the truth was evident greater powers were at work here; some how they both felt great changes in the tides, things were very problematic.**

**As they were in the park life of vegetation grew nicer and fuller. Except the one tree at the side, where sitting in the branches was a slightly grinning man, with silver swirling eyes, one word escaped through his lips, "Yessssssssssssssssssss," a forked tongue licking his lips.**

**Y'Garon watches a small butterfly fluttering about, "The mortal insects are not as appealing as our native insects, but still they have a beauty."**

**Gaea looks over to her brother and smiles, "That they do, but do not become attached we must not affect the balance of this world or ours if we can."**

**Y'Garon nods, he watches the butterfly fluttering on to the tree at the side of them which was dead, as it laid onto the one limb a dagger strike it down into the wood, Y'Garon is snapped out of his daze by this and looks to the figure leisurely laying back in the limbs with his one hand motioning to the dagger plucking it and the insect off the tree. The butterfly falls slowly to the ground seeming to decay as it fell, soon gone as dust Y'Garon is looking wide eyed, "That was uncalled for."**

**The sitting figure is Shiva, his lips curve up with closed eyes, "I had lossst on of the other Potentialssss thissss day, and I regret that dearly, but to ssstumble upon two otherssss, kin at that, my missstake is alssso my fortune." Y'Garon looked at the man and notices right away he was not a man, it was a demon, "Sister, is he a potential?"**

**Gaea looks up, "No, he has no link to your beloved like that. I believe he is just a simple pest." She glares, "I mentioned power attracts even more power."**

"**Ah yesss," Shiva grinned his fangy grin, "That issss a true little sssstatement." Leaping off the tree Shiva takes a step forward pocketing his arms, "Ssssssso, which one of you will I bathe in the blood of first?" he looks at Y'Garon, "The male," then Gaea, "Or the female?"**

**Y'Garon was looking at the dead butterfly, a growl on his right cheek he rips off his coat and hat to be in his vegetated garments, "You killed an innocent!" Y'Garon puts his palms even to the ground, the earth rumbles and two stones rip up to Y'Garon's hands where he grabs their tips and the stones shatter to make two stone hammers that had elegant etching from his own powers, Shiva glares as Y'Garon swings the hammers of great size onto his shoulders, "I will make you pay!"**

**Y'Garon sprints forth now swinging both hammers up and then down, Shiva had backed away a step letting his coat whip open and closed again, Y'Garon raises up his hammers to see strange marks embedded at the hammers heads, like blades? He raises his head up and looks seeing the two free hands of Shiva, not a single time had he moved those hands and attacked. Y'Garon swings the right hammer horizontally but Shiva merely jumps over it letting his coat flutter open as he was passing above Y'Garon.**

**Y'Garon screams as he drops that hammer and falls forward, he feels his back right shoulder and notices the pain, looking at his hand his blood is there. He had been cut deep, and the hammer he dropped now breaks as it seems it had been cut more than him. Y'Garon swings the other hammer back around and Shiva latches his right hand onto the head as his coat flies open and Y'Garon seems to let go of his hammer, stomping his foot.**

**Shiva snarls, his two hands grab the hammer… as a third one was trying to stab out from the coat on Y'Garon but was grabbed by a vine. **

**Shiva gleams an eye on Y'Garon before another arm stretches out cutting the vines, then two more arms roll off the jacket tossing it to the side. Shiva show six arms, the four from under the jacket have scimitar like blades curved and sharp, and his ones formerly out of the jacket now unsheathe from the six pointed sheath on his back the last two swords. "I will not fail my massssster!"**

**Shiva begins flurries of the swords, Y'Garon uses the one hammer and makes a sort of shield trying to block the many slashes and stabs as he could, "Gaea! I need your help!"**

**Gaea glares around, Shiva glares at her, his eyes seem to realize he was in trouble but Y'Garon pushes off one of the swords running over to the tree and plowing the stone hammer into the ground. The ground breaks up and jagged peaks burst around Shiva trying to impale his flesh, Shiva screams before in fast reflexes he lops away the stone spikes and glares on Y'Garon. Shiva rushes in to plow all six blades when Y'Garon rolls away, Shiva accidentally plows his blades into the tree and gets them stuck, "Hissss!" Shiva strained to pull them out but his arms were now being grabbed, he looks up seeing the limbs of the tree now grabbing his wrists and pulling the six arms up and away from his swords.**

**Y'Garon sees his coat and hat, grabbing them he fastens them tightly and runs with Gaea, the two had their first real fight, and it was not something they expected so soon. Y'Garon looks over and smiles, "Thank you sister that was a remarkable trick with the tree."**

**Gaea nods, "I was not sure if it would work until he trapped his blades. That was indeed a lucky break for us both."**

**Shiva glares and tugs, the tree limbs snap soon enough as the tree's life soon fades away. Shiva lands and pulls out his swords, looking back he sees the demons were gone and already their scents are being masked, he looks all around, nothing, not enough to even tell Trigon. Shiva looks to one blade as it drips a slight dribble of blood, Shiva smiles before raising it and liking his tongue over the morsel. Shiva walks to his trench coat swinging it around himself and pushing out his two arms, hiding his swords again for later use and other tools he hid on himself. Shiva walks with a snort of his nostrils and kick of a stone rubble piece of the hammer. "Next time…"**

…**Another Park….**

**Gaea sits on a bench, she looks up at Y'Garon as he hides his ears inside the hat "You… had to fight?"**

**Y'Garon looks at the ground, "He killed that butterfly like it was nothing, and I felt I was obligated."**

**Gaea leans back into the seat just sighing, "Brother, do not get involved in such matters if you may. We are here to attain your beloved with the least amount of trouble."**

**Y'Garon looks away sheepishly before Gaea stands and hugs him, he returns the affection. Gaea pulls apart saying, "The demon will not follow our trail as I displaced my energy into several plants confusing the trail. We must go and hide for a little longer until the time is right."**

**Y'Garon nods before lowering his head, "I am truly sorry sister."**

**Gaea shakes her head no, "It is understood Y'Garon, we should still try and go before more trouble arrives."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Niar watched as the two demons ran away and as the other lesser shadow minion demon walk away and disappear into a shadow. She knew an opportunity when she saw one and this shadow demon, which seems to be attacking all potentials, was her opportunity. **

**

* * *

**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14**

**She looked around the corner, violet eyes searched for her foe, she wasn't here she was safe…for the moment. Raven moved as silently as possible as she made her way across the room, it was silent and all was still, almost unnaturally still, she didn't know where the rest of her team was only that they had left her here alone to face the horror here by herself. They had know ahead of time what was going to happen but had neglected to forewarn her, a scowl crossed her face, how they could abandon her she didn't know but payback was a bitch and Raven had her number. **

**A sound from across the room had Raven soaring across the room and ducking behind the couch, she crouched as low as she could so as to not to be seen. Ravens heart started to pound in her chest, she lowered her breathing so that it was practically unnoticeable, sweat beaded on her forehead and her upper lip, she could not be found, and she will not be found.**

**The sound of footsteps could be heard as the person walked by and stopped on the opposite side of where Raven laid in hiding. Raven stopped breathing as she listen as she tried to find a way out, right now she was trapped, one wrong move from herself and she would be discovered, one right move from the person standing opposite her and she would be discovered. She only hoped that her luck would hold out and the person would leave without seeing her. **

**Raven heard the person sigh in defeat and walk away; she waited until she heard the kitchen door close and the footsteps had faded to slowly stand up. Looking around the empty room she sighed in relief, she was safe once again, but for how long, she didn't know. She had to escape, quickly. **

**Raven continued her journey across the room as silently as possible; she was almost to the door and false since of security feel over her. She was almost safe, she was-**

"**Friend Raven!" Starfire tackled Raven to the ground, just two feet away from the door, just two feet away from salvation, she held her dearest friend in a hug that could only be rivaled by another Tamaranian. Ever since her battle with the woman of red heirs Starfire had taken to spending more time with dearest friend Raven. **

**Standing up, still holding Raven close to her Starfire made her way to the kitchen, "Friend Raven! I had thought that you had departed with Boyfriend Robin and Friend Cyborg and Beast Boy!" **

**As Starfire hauled Raven to the kitchen where her current creation of horrors waited them, Raven growled under her breath, "Damn them. May the Gods have mercy on their souls if I get hold of them!"**

…**Jump City Mall…**

**Nightwing sighed in relief as he took a bite of the pizza in front of him, as much as he loved Starfire he did not love her cooking. As Nightwing ate, he ignored the occasional surprise, awed stares of the few people in the pizza parlor. By now he was use to it and his thoughts drifted to his team, they were his family, and they meant everything to him and he would do everything he could to protect them. **

**There was a time in his life that not everyone had the mettle to stand up to him. As Batman's protégé he made villains run in fear of him. As the leader of a group of superheroes he was renowned enough to be awed and respected, and Nightwing made sure to use all of his ability to keep his family safe. **

**Nightwing clenched his teeth against the guilt that swelled inside him. Raven was like his sister and the fact that he held a bond with her didn't help the knowledge that he couldn't do anything to help her in her current situation. All he could do is offer all the support he could for now. **

**A flash of red from the corner of his eyes caught his attention, Nightwing resisted the erg to swiftly turn and observe, and instead he took a sip of his soda and carefully looked to his left. Immediately he was reminded of what Starfire had told him about her encounter with the woman of red hair and Ravens brush with the man of red hairs. There several yards away was a man and woman, both just towering over the consumers shopping in the mall. They each possessed a full head of vibrant red hair that almost seemed as if their head was on fire, Nightwing watched as the man shocked his head at whatever the woman said. The woman pouted and pointed to something that he couldn't see, light shimmered off of the thin wristlet the woman wore. **

**Nightwing knew, despite the lack of evidence, that these people were ones and the same that Star and Raven encountered, regardless of there human persona he could feel that same otherworldly aura around them that he felt about Raven when she used her powers. **

**Nightwing moved to confront the pair when a scream across the food court and the alarm from his communicator caught his attention, glancing away from the vivacious pair he looked for the disturbance when he fond none flipped open his communicator, it was Plasmas and apparently he had evolved, closing his communicator Nightwing quickly glanced to where he last saw the two suspicious individuals only to discover that they had disappeared. **

**Growling in anger he flung his boomerang over the panicking crowd and soared his way to the where Plasmas was.**

…**Titians Tower, Med Lab…**

**Cyborg was bent over a metal work tablet; a wired flashing head gear was covering the organic part of his face giving him a ghoulish look, one of his fingers were transformed into a small flame thrower, he was working on two small bracelets, a project Nightwing had assigned him. One of the bracelets was colored hot pink; a thin sheet of high pressured glass separated the technology, which greatly resembled that of which covered over half his body, from the damage of the outside world. Next to some tools laid another bracelet, this one green, with the same glass sheet protection it. **

**Cyborg was not alone in the med lab. Strapped to a bed, not three feet away from him, with ebony bands of magic, that doubled as a restrained on her magic, was one pink eyes jinx sorceress who was aptly named Jinx.**

**Jinx strained against the bands of magic that held her tightly against the bed, her pink eyes were glazed over with a hidden desire that seemed to infesting her normal thoughts and beliefs. Pink sparks of magic escaped but before they could do any damage ebony smoke smothered them like flames.**

"**Dude, what dose this do?" the green changeling was also with Cyborg although, unlike Jinx, he was not strapped to a bed, instead he was wondering around the room pointing and touching things he wasn't suppose to. Beast Boy was leaning against the metal table nest to Cyborg playing with a gadget. His tall lanky form stood almost even with Cyborgs' bulky one, no longer was he the short skinny 4'2 of his adolescent time, but now stood at 5'12 and he was built like a swimmer. Lean and tall, unlike Nightwing and Cyborg, his muscles weren't obvious at first glance, but if he were to go shirtless, for the rest of his life, he would get his own fair share of girls.**

"**A DNA laser, don't touch it," Cyborg plucked the gadget out of Best Boys hands placed it on the table out of Beast Boys reach and continued to work on the pink and green bracelets, "I told you, you can stay in here if you don't mess with my stuff, I really don't won't to have to explain to Robin as to why you're missing an arm, leg, or an eye." **

"**But, Dude, I am sooooo bored!" Slumping to the floor Beast Boy started to play with a disregarded device. "Don't you have something, I dunno, fun to do?"**

**Snorting in annoyance Cyborg didn't look up from his project, "You don't have to stay here," ginning malevolency he stared down at Beast Boy, "in fact, if you think its so boring here you can go and spend time with Starfire and Raven."**

**Beast Boy shuddered and gave the thingamabob in his hands a twist, "No way man, last time I ate something Star made I was stuck in bathroom for weeks!"**

**Chuckling Cyborg turned the flame thrower that once was a finger back into a finger, "I know; we share the same bathroom." **

"**And if I did you're going to have to scrape me off the ceiling when Raven blasts me."**

"**Hehe," Cyborg removed the odd headwear from his head, "do you think that was really fair of us, leaving Raven to the whims of Starfire?"**

"**It was either her or me, and I, for one, vote for her."**

"**Hehe, same here." **

**Sounds of struggling interrupted whatever Beast Boy was going to say next, Beast Boy pointed to Jinx, who was still struggling to get free, the ebony magical bands would not yield to her; tape was placed around her mouth to muffle anything she was trying to scream. "Why the hell she's here?"**

"**Dunno," Cyborg flipped the green bracelet over to some final examination of it, "Nightwing just told me to construct something that would suppress her magic."**

"**Why?"**

"**Dunno." **

"**Why?"**

"**Dunno."**

"**Why?"**

"**I DON'T KNOW!"**

"**Hehe!"**

**Cyborg turned to Beast Boy, his hands out stretched to strangle him before he could take another step though the whole building seemed to vibrate, the vibration ran through the wall and the floors and the three occupants of the medic-bay, although one of them was oblivious to it. Grabbing hold of something, Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to hold there ground, until the vibrating ended, Beast Boy was unfortunate to have nothing to grasp onto when he stood up and thus he kept on falling flat on his ass. When it had finally seemed that all had calmed down the two of them looked at each other as Beast Boy stood up on wobbly legs and tried his best to keep from falling back down, "Dude! What the hell was that?"**

"**Dunno."**

"**Hehe!"**

"**Beast Boy!"**

**

* * *

**


End file.
